Never Planned For
by TheDodger55
Summary: See the HOA gang in the biggest adventure yet! Nina draws closer to death in the hands of Victor, but he has the best alabi he could ask for, Fabian and his promises. Now it's up to Fabian, and unlikely British hero, to clear things up and save the day!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for my Fan Fiction pal, Wrong Side Of Life! Basically gonna be a chapter story. Of course, I basically write those now. Gonna be an angst/death towards the middle, but for now, enjoy what I have come up with! I do not own House of Anubis!**

Fabian sneaked out of his room, his plan, the same it is every night. Sneak out of his room, meet Nina, and find clues to link to Joy's disappearence. He started walking down the hall towards Nina's room. When he got there, he leaned on the wall anxiously waiting and worry took over his emotions. Victor would make his nightly rounds any minute and they had to get moving. Then, the door creaked open and out came Nina with a flashlight, one of the few cylinders they found, and a voice recorder she managed to sneak off with. Amber hasn't been feeling well so it was only those two for further notice.

"Hey." Nina whispered greeting her friend.

"Hi." Fabian said as they started tip-toeing to the attic door. After a couple seconds of creeping down the hall, they were finally at the door to the attic. Nina took out her bobby pin and was capable to unlock the door in a matter of seconds. The did all they can to try and quietly creep up the stairs, but their sneakiness wasn't really all that sneaky because of the loose floorboards. When they made thier way up to where they last met, Nina gave Fabian the cylinder with the recording and he sought out to find the player. "Where did Amber put it last time?" Fabian whispered.

"I think she put it on one of the boxes." Nina answered looking around at the old antiques. When Fabian looked around the dusty card board boxes, he finally found what he was looking for. He put the cylinder into the player and the little girl they knew so well started to talk. As Febian recorded the girl's conversation on Amber's voice recorder, Nina decided to play a little prank. Febian felt a little uneasy, as if something was out of place. Nina sneaked up on him, careful with every move she made and then... "ROAR!" she growled as she put her arms around Fabian's shoulders. Fabian gasped in surprise and when he turned around, he saw Nina, on the floor, laughing her head off. "Scared you, didn't I?" she asked when she finally caught her breath.

"You sure did." Fabian said. "No offense, Nina, but can't your sense of adventure take a break tonight?"

"Aww, that's no fun." Nina said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It'll be fun for me." Fabian said chucking as he looked down at Nina. The both giggled and they listened to everything else little Sarah had to say. After an hour of listening to that little girl, it all went to static.

"Well, I guess that all we're gonna get tonight, Fabe." Nina said standing up.

"I think so too." Fabian said taking the cylinder out of the player and turning off the voice recorder. The both made their way down to the attic door and let the creaky door open. To their luck, Victor was just about finished with his nightly rounds and was heading back to his office. Nina and fabian crept back to Nina's room and Fabian gave Nina back the voice recorder. "Good night, Nina."

"'Night, Fabian." Nina said giving him a quick hug. Fabian took her hand and lifted it up to his lips and kissed it. "Umm... what was that?" Nina asked surprised but had a small smile across her face.

"Oh, umm... uhh... we Britain gentlemen tend to do that. It's a, uhh, form of a..." Fabian couldn't finish his sentence because he felt Nina kiss his cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Fabian." Nina said walking back into her room.

"See ya, Nina." Fabian whispered walking back to his room.

**A/N: Yeah, pretty fluffy towards the end... but I'm loving it! More chapters coming your way! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I got so many reviews telling me to continue so I guess I might as well. This is for all my Fan Fiction pals!**

The next morning, breakfast was at it's usual. Alfie and Jerome were stuffing thier faces with food, Mick and Amber were sitting together and talking thier usual gossip, Mara was reading a book that she found very interesting, Fabian was eating his food while taking quick glances at Nina every once in a while, Nina was just eating her food in silence, and Patricia was staring daggers at her. Nina felt someone looking at her, she looked at Mick and Amber, not them. She looked at Mara, she was too busy getting caught up in the book. She looked at Alfie and Jerome, still eating. She looked at Fabian and he just smiled at her. Then, she looked at Patricia, she was the one glaring at her. Nina just smiled politely and went back to her food.

"I know she's got something to do with this." Patricia said whispering to Mara.

"Patricia, would you knock it off? You're driving all of us crazy." Mara whispered back.

"Well, everyone just doesn't care anymore that Joy isn't here and now you're all just buddy-buddy with the newbie."

"Well, remember when she first came in and we were all really mean? We're trying to make it up to her. The least you can do is participate."

"I will once I find out what she's hiding from us."

"Well, how are you gonna do that?"

"Watch and learn, Mara. This is how you get secrets out." Patricia said taking her plate of finished food to the kitchen sink. Mara rolled her eyes at her friend's intentions.

_'She is becoming too obsessed with this!' _Mara thought.

When everyone finished their breakfast and put them in the sink for Mick and Alfie to wash, Nina and Fabian were sitting on the couch whispering to each other.

"So... about what happened last night." Fabian started.

"What about it?" Nina asked.

"Well, for one, the recording may come out a bit scratchy. Secondly, about the whole "me kissing your hand" and you with the "kissing my cheek" thing..."

"What are you trying to say, Fabe?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to ask you if-"

"Ohh, whisper, whisper. Getting cozy there, newbie?" Patricia asked cutting into their conversation.

"Yes, actually, thank you, Patricia." Nina said looking up at her. Patricia glared at her.

"I still think you've got something to do with this. I won't stop until I find out what you're hiding."

"Of course you will." Nina mumbled.

"What was that?" Patricia growled.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"I still don't get why you're friends with her, Fabian. She doesn't even belong in this house." Patricia said turning her head to him.

"I still don't get why you're being such a witch, Patricia. She came here at the wrong place at the wrong time. The least we can all do is live with what comes at us." Fabian said.

"That's no excuse, we can't live like this."

"But we can try. Nina's here in our house now, so she's family."

"No, she can't be one of us."

"Well, you never gave her a fair chance! Especially when you locked her up in the attic the other night."

"Take her in as family? Give her a chance? Fabian, look at her, she will never be one of us!" Patricia said shouting.

"Patricia, that's enough!" Amber said angrily. Nina felt a tear go down her cheek. She quickly stood up and walked out the door.

"Nina." Fabian said standing up. Nina just ignored him and ran up the stairs. Fabian looked at Patricia and scoffed at her. He was about to try and catch up with her until Mick blocked his way.

"She might wanna be alone, mate." Mick said. "Just give her some time." Fabian turned towards the dining room table, pulled up his usual chair, and plopped down crossing his arms.

Patricia, feeling proud of herself, sat next to Mara on the other sofa.

"You see? That is how you get secrets out. Just wait, she's gonna come back down here and tell us all she knows." Patricia said.

"You're unbelievable." Mara said standing up and moving away from her. Patricia's jaw dropped as one of her best friends just shunned her away. Everyone did the same.

After School

When school let out, all of Anubis house was walking back so that they're homework can get started and prepare for Alfie and Jerome's usual pranks. They all walked back together in a group, but one was missing, Nina. The way Patricia acted towards her made Nina stay away from her house mates for a little while. When they all walked in, they were all surprised to see Nina on the couch reading her history textbook. When she turned her head and saw her group of friends, she smiled for a quick second, but when her eyes saw Patricia's, she quickly grabbed her backpack and books and walked out to avoid another verbal attack. Some glared at Patricia while others just sighed and did what they would usually do after school.

When Fabian saw his companions do homeowrk or some other activities, he quietly snuck upstairs. He turned the corner to Nina's room and he smirked when he caught her trying to pull of a British accent.

"'Ello gov'ner, would like some tea?" Nina said in a horrible accent. She hesitated a bit before starting again. "Why, hello there, comrads, what the the english homeowrk, again?" Still not pulling off the accent. "UGH! This will never work! Why do I even try?" Nina said in her regular American accent and lied down on her bed.

"Nina." Fabian said opening the crack in the door. "What are you doing?" Nina sat up, as if on cue, and looked at him standing in the doorway.

"Why does Patricia hate me?" Nina said looking down at the ground.

"Maybe because you do a horrible accent." Fabian said sitting next to her and trying to pull of a joke. He laughed, but stopped immediately when Nina wasn't laughing along like she would usually do when he cracked a joke.

"Hey, you know what, Fabian?"

"What?"

"That doesn't help me." Nina got up from her spot and looked out her room window.

"Nina, just try and understand-"

"No, you understand! I wish I never came here now! None of this wouldn't have happened if I never came!" Nina said cutting him off while turning towards him. He saw a few tears go down her face. He walked up to her and rubbed them off with his thumb.

"I do understand, Nina. I understand that you are a smart girl. I understand that you have made friends with the whole house since you came. I also understand that you're solving a mystery. Let's see, what else do I understand?"

"That we're friends?" Nina asked.

"That's right." Fabian said. They both smiled at each other. "Now, Nina, what is your current home?"

"Anubis house."

"That's right. You just came at the wrong place at the wrong time. But if that never happened, then I wouldn't have met you." Fabian wrapped his arms around her in a hug and Nina did the same. "This kind of thing happens all the time but, Patricia just can't see that."

"Well, I'll make her see." Nina said and then put on a rather good British accent. "I'll become the best Brit ever."

"Of course you will." Fabian said laughing and hugging her tighter.

**A/N: Sorry if it got too fluffly towards the end! As always, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry if it's gonna take me a while to get to the point in this story. To all people sending me messages about this story starting off slow, I know! I know it's starting off like that! I wrote it! I get it! Trust me, you're gonna love this. Please review!**

As nightfall came, everyone was at the dinner table having Trudy's delicious food. As Nina was eating, she looked to her right and saw Fabian staring at her. She smiled at him and he winked at her whiched made her smile even more and blush. Patricia saw what was going on between the duo and rolled her eyes. When dinner was eaten, everyone went their separate ways throughout the house. Nina decided to shower early so that Victor, or "Captain Curfew", won't be starting a fit about lights out.

When she got out, she dried her hair and put on her usual pajamas. She whistled as she walked back to her room but she was thinking about a couple things, Fabian and the clues. What will be in store for her tonight? She was so caught up in her thoughts that she accidentally bumped into Patricia.

"Watch where you're going!" Patricia scowled.

"Oops... uhh, sorry Patricia, I-" Nina began, but she was cut-off when Amber ran up to her.

"Nina! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe! Fabian and I were so worried! OHMIGOD! Thank you. Thank you, Patricia, for finding her. You are such a caring friend!" Amber babbled. Patricia raised one of her eyebrows, confused by her friend's actions. "Meet me and Fabian in the living room." Amber whispered in Nina's ear. After that sentence, Amber ran down the stairs. Nina looked at Patricia and smiled innocently. She followed Amber down the stairs towards the living room. When she reached the door, she was stopped by Amber who grabbed her arm. "Hello? Have you finally gone mad?"

"What'd I do?"

"When will you learn? If you want Patricia to like you, stay away from her."

"Well, sorry, I didn't get the rule book." Nina said walking into the living room where she saw her fellow house mates. She saw Fabian toying with her Eye of Horace necklace to see if there was some hidden message or something that seemed out of place. She sat next to him on the couch and held out her hand so that she could take it back. She had to hide it so that Alfie, Jerome, or any other of their friends wouldn't ask about it. After all, she did promise to keep it a secret, except when it came to Sinuba. Fabian saw her hand and knew he had to give it up, for now.

"Oh, come on, Nina. Just a few more minutes?" Fabian asked. Nina gave him a look that said "Come on, give it up." and Fabian had no choice but to give it back. When she had the necklace in her grasp, she put it back around her neck where it belonged.

"So, what did you wanna ask me this morning?" she asked out of the blue.

"Oh, that, umm... well, after what happened last night, I figured out that I have feelings for you."

"Feelings that ask what?"

"Feelings that want to ask you if you would like to be my-"

"Alright, team, Sinuba meeting in session." Amber said sitting on the couch. Fabian slapped his forehead lightly with the palm of his hand. One more moment ruined. "Okay, what's the plan tonight?"

"Okay, well, I'm thinking that we take another cylinder and see what else we have to uncover." Nina said.

"You gonna come with us this time, Amber?" Fabian asked.

"I probably wouldn't count on it, friends. Ever since I took the blame for you guys that one night, Victor has been getting really suspicious." Amber responded.

"Well, you have to admit, her pretending to sleepwalk did save our butts." Nina said facing Fabian.

"True." Fabian said. "You sure you don't want to?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, with that French test coming up, I'm gonna be glued to my textbook and you guys might want some alone time." Amber joked.

"Ha ha. Me and Fabian?" Nina asked stuttering. She looked at Fabian and he started to chuckle.

"Impossible... right?" Fabian asked.

"Okay, well, deny all you want. But I see this all the time in movies. Two people deny their feelings for each other and then once they finally realize them, they become the perfect couple." Amber said. Nina and Fabian locked eyes for a second before laughing. "Alright, alright, now I'm gonna go shower and go to bed." Amber said getting up and walking out of the living room.

"So, what were you gonna ask me, Fabian?" Nina asked.

"... Just forget it." Fabian said. Nina shrugged her shoulders and started reading a magazine that was on the coffee table. Then, Patricia walked in, she saw Nina and Fabian sitting together and scowled.

"So, Nina, do you have anything to say?" Patricia asked sitting in the armchair.

"What else do you want me to say?" Nina asked.

"You know what I want from you. I want the truth!"

"Like I keep saying, I don't know anything about Joy. If I did, I would have told you."

"I don't believe that."

"Why wouldn't you believe me? I've brought no harm to you people since day one."

"Well, for one thing, we don't know for sure what you've been up to. Especially in the attic that night."

"I heard what you said about not trusting me 'cause I'm American."

"That's right."

"Why do you feel threatened because I'm different?" Nina asked. Patricia couldn't think of a come back. She went up to Nina and stared at her straight in the eye.

"Just stay away from me and we won't have a problem." Patricia growled. Patricia stormed out of the living room and sprinted up the stairs. They all heard her room door shut.

"Don't let her get to you, Nina." Mara reassured. "When life's mean to her, she gets pretty nasty. You're her new target so, I would just listen to her and stay away."

"Okay, it's 9 o' clock! You should all be in your rooms!" Victor yelled, his voice echoing throughout the house. The teens all stood up from their sitting positions and walked to their bedrooms.

Midnight

Nina sneaked out of her room with another new cylinder in her hand. She was surprised to see that Fabian wasn't by her door like usual. She looked from left to right down the hall. Then, she heard the sqeaking of the stair floorboards. She thought it was Victor so she hid behind one of the hallway walls. When she looked over to the steps again, she was relieved to see Fabian. He had a puzzled look on his face, probably because he didn't see Nina.

"Nina?" Fabian asked, whispering into the open air. "Nina?"

"I'm right here." Nina said coming out from her hiding place.

"Oh, hey. What were you doing there?"

"I thought you were Victor so I hid. Why were you late?"

"Mick questioned where I was going so I told him I was gonna try and sneak a treat."

"Nice save."

"Well, well, well." an all too familiar voice said. "What do we have here, hmm?" The duo turned around and fear struck their emotions as they saw Victor. "What are you doing after lights out?"

"Oh! Uhh... umm..." Nina stammered.

"I'm waiting."

"Fabian was, uhh... sleepwalking! Yeah, that's right, sleepwalking! I heard him come up the stairs, and I wanted to see what was going on." Nina said.

"Is that true, boy?" Victor asked sternly. Fabian looked from Nina to Victor, hesitating his answer.

"Yeah. That's pretty much it." Fabian said.

"Quite right, then. Helping a friend in need. Well done, Nina." Victor said in a surprisingly nice tone.

"Okay, now, we'll just be going off to bed." Nina said about to walk away.

"Wait!" Victor said making her stop dead in her tracks. He took something out of her hand, the cylinder. "What do we have here?"

"Oh, tha- that's nothing, really." Nina said.

"Lies!" Victor growled. "Now, I'm going to put this in my office, and I want both of you down stairs in the sitting room now!" The duo obeyed his orders and walked downstairs. Victor put the cylinder into private drawers and when he reached the sitting room, he saw both Nina and Fabian sitting on one of the sofas. Fear was eating away into their minds. What was the punishment? Extra chores? Grounded? Or even worse, being isolated into their rooms! When Victor cleared his throat they became startled and jumped. "Now let's see. What has happened tonight? Sneaking out after lights out, holding a priceless antique, and lies. With all damage you could have done, I should expel you right now but, unfortunately, I don't have that kind of power. Now I hope you two get comfy, 'cause you aren't sleeping in your beds tonight. Instead, you will sleep here, on this sofa, so that if you move one inch, I will know! And furthermore-"

"What's all this, then?" Trudy asked walking in the sitting room.

"Trudy, these children have been sneaking around. Who knows how many times they've done it!"

"Now, Victor, you don't have to go all harsh on them. Just let them sleep down here and we'll see what happens. I'll be back down here several hours to make breakfast and if they've sneaked off again, I'll inform you. Now go on back to your office." Trudy said. Victor glared at the two teenagers and obliged to Trudy's orders. Trudy walked to the closet and gave them a blanket. "Supposed to be very cold tonight, dears. Now you stay warm and don't get Mr. Grumpy up again." Trudy walked out of the sitting room and Nina and Fabian were alone.

Nina, looked at Fabian and they both smiled at each other. Fabian put his chin on his hand as his arm went in the upright position. Nina covered herself with the blanket and leaned her head on Fabian's shoulder. He took his chin off of his hand and smiled down at her. He decided to change his sleeping position and leaned his head on her head.

Then, a couple hours after Nina and Fabian were asleep, Alfie and Jerome both sneaked out of their rooms for a refrigerator raid. As they entered the kitchen, they simotaniously looked from left to right, hoping not to find Trudy or Victor. They opened the fridge and Jerome took out some extra slices of pie that they had for desert.

"Trudy's pies are to die for." Alfie whispered. But it wasn't the pie Jerome was interested with, he was curious who was sleeping on the couch.

"Hey, Alfie, look." Jerome whispered pointing to the sofa. Curiosity etched over Alfie's face and they both quietly walked over there. They both tried their best not to laugh hysterically as they both saw Nina and Fabian.

"Alright, Jerome, let's not wake the two. Let's just eat our pie and get back to bed." As Alfie tried to walk back into the kitchen, Jerome grabbed his arm.

"Not just yet." Jerome said looking down at the two. Jerome whispered in Alfie's ear what the plan was and Alfie tried his best not to laugh so loud. Jerome went on Fabian's side of the couch and grabbed his left arm. He carefully put it over Nina's shoulders and made sure he had a grip on them. Then, Alfie went on Nina's side and took her left arm. He carefully put it over Fabian's waist and double checked if it had a grip. They both mouthed their laughs and high fived. They ran back to the kitchen, grabbed their pies, and sprinted back in their rooms.

As for Nina and Fabian, who knows what their reaction will be the next morning.

**A/N: Yes! I know! Still taking too long to get to the point. But, the next chapter is when it starts, alright? Oh, and the last chapter, with the Nina accent thing. Just trying to have some fun writing here people. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright! This is where it starts! Now it may be long... or short... I have no clue!**

As dawn reached over the horizon, the morning sun started shining over Anubis house. As the light reflected through the window, it shined on Fabian's eye lids. He squinted at the unexpected light and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his gaze. He shook his head and he felt something around him. He looked down and saw Nina's arm wrapped around his waist. He also felt that his arm was around something, he looked over and saw his arm around Nina's shoulders. He looked down at her and she was still fast asleep. He smiled at her as he saw her head still leaned on his shoulder. He gently laid his head back on her's hoping to get a least a bit more sleep. But a few seconds later, Jerome and Alfie walked in. They saw that the sleeping positions from Fabian and Nina never changed and they both fist bumped.

"Oh, look, Jerome, they look so peaceful." Alfie said joking around.

"Yeah... now to crush their spirits." Jerome said walking over to Fabian's side. "Hey, Fabian, you awake?"

"Fabian?" Alfie asked joining in on Jerome's tricks.

"Fabian! You awake?" Jerome asked with a short yell. Fabain's eyes shot open and wasn't surprised to see Alfie and Jerome all up in his face, while laughing.

"Well, I'm awake now. What do you guys want?" a groggy Fabian asked.

"You better get up and get dressed, mate. Breakfast should be starting soon." Alfie said.

"But first, you might wanna get her up too." Jerome said pointning to the still asleep Nina.

"Alright, alright." Fabian said. "Just go somewhere else. I don't want her getting all creeped out with so many people surrounding her."

"Alright, fine." Jerome said sitting at the dining room table. Alfie joined him.

"Nina?" Fabian asked her, rubbing her arm that was wrapped around his waist. "Nina, it's time to wake up." Nina sheepishly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Fabian.

"Oh, hey, Fabian." Nina said. When she saw where her arm was she quickly pulled it away and blushed.

"Hi. We, uhh, better get up."

"Right. We don't wanna get teased by Alfie and Jerome."

"Already done." Fabian said getting from his position on the couch. Nina pulled herself up and she started to walk out of the living room. She looked back at Fabian and gave him one last smile before she went upstairs. Fabian stretched out his arms and scratched his back. He, too, walked out of the living room and went to his room to get into his uniform.

When everyone was downstairs at the dining room table, Nina and Fabian were the topic of the first conversation.

"So, how'd you sleep last night, Fabian?" Jerome said, obviously trying to push his buttons.

"Fine." Fabian answered casually. "Just fine."

"You sure? I guess you seemed fine when you were all cuddled up with Nina, there."

"You were what?" Amber asked. She soon had a big smile on her face and she squealed. "Oh my goodness. I knew it! I knew you two would be together from the start!" Nina blushed as the topic started to get fired up. "Wait, how were cuddling up to Fabian?" Amber whispered.

"Victor caught us sneaking out and made us sleep on the couch so that he can keep a close eye on us." Nina explained.

"Well, everyone, I'm sure you can all talk about your gossip after school." Trudy said collecting their plates. "And you all better hurry, 'cause your first class starts in thirty minutes."

Everyone scrambled out of thier seats and grabbed thier coats and bags. Alfie and Jerome scrambled out the door because if they were late one more time, they would be grounded and have a week of detention. The rest casually walked out the door. Amber walked with Nina half the way. They were talking about the recording they collected that night when Amber didn't come with her and Fabian. But when the name "Fabian" escaped Nina's lips, the topic quickly changed to what happened last night.

"This is SO romantic." Amber said. "I can see it now."

"No! No, you don't." Nina said. "Nothing is going on between us. Trust me, I know."

"I smell denial." Amber hummed. Nina rolled her eyes and laughed. When Mick caught up to the girls, he pulled Amber aside and they walked together. Nina was alone, well, she was until Fabian caught up to her.

"Nina!" he called out of breath. Nina stopped so that he could catch his breath. "I was wondering if you'd, uhh, walk to class with me."

"Umm... sure! Why not?" Nina said. "So, about the attic thing tonight. I don't know if we should go up there."

"Why not?"

"Because, you know Victor better than I do, but I do know that he is going to get very suspicious of us."

"Well, let him. We can still go up there."

"I doubt it. He took the cylinder, remember?"

"Right." Fabian said reflecting on his memory. "Well, I'll think of something."

After School

All of Anubis house collected back into their usual place. Homework was thier first priority. Nina and Amber were sitting on the sofa reading a book Mr. Winkler assigned them.

"When will it speak actual english?" Amber asked, annoyed with the writing style.

"Oh, trust me, Amber, you'll get the hang of it." Nina said. Then, Fabian sat between them, but looked worried. "What's wrong, Fabian?" Nina asked.

"I've tried to think of something to try and get that cylinder back but I just can't." Fabian said disappointed.

"You'll think of something. You always do." Amber reassured.

"I doubt it this time. Victor's gonna be watching me like a hawk for days, even weeks! I think I may have to go drastic on this problem." Fabian announced.

"No, there has to be another way." Amber said, already knowing what he was thinking.

"You sure?" Nina asked, getting an idea of what Amber was getting so worked up about.

"I have to." Fabian said.

Soon, Fabian found himself in Jerome and Alfie's room. He spoke to them about his problem of him trying to get something back from Victor, but they both saw it all too easy.

"So, you're coming to us in your time of need. Yet, you give us an assignment even a blind monkey can do?" Jerome asked.

"Please, guys. I need your scheming, twisted minds for this one." Fabian pleaded.

"That is so sweet." Alfie said. "Alright, we'll help you."

"On one condition." Jerome said.

"Fine. What do you want?" Fabian asked.

"You do me and Alfie's chores for a week." Jerome said.

"Fine, whatever! Just please help me." Fabian said. Jerome and Alfie both looked at each other. Fabian saw this as a sign because he knew that they already had a plan.

"Where do we start?" they both asked in unison. Fabian led them up the stairs and to the hallway that leads to Victor's office. They all saw him grooming his stuffed crow or whatever the heck it is.

"So what you're saying is that I just have to create a distraction while you and Jerome go into Victor's office and get what you need?" Alfie asked.

"That's basically it." Fabian answered.

"Alrighty then. What do I have to do?" Alfie asked rubbing his hands together.

"It's quite simple, really." Fabian said. He went up to Alfie, grabbed his shirt, and pushed him down the stairs. After hearing the bumps and yelps from Alfie, they both saw him on the bottom, wheezing for breath.

"What is going on here?" Victor asked coming out from his private room.

"Uhh, Alfie fell down the stairs. I tried to catch him, but it was too late." Fabian lied. Victor glared at him, wondering if he could trust him. Well, since he did see Alfie on the bottom step gasping for air, he had no choice but to believe his lie. As Victor climbed down the stairs, he picked Alfie up and dragged him by his shirt towards the kitchen.

"Trudy! Aflie has hurt himself, once again!" Victor called.

When the coast was clear, Fabian and Jerome sprinted into Victor's office and started rummaging through his things.

"Scheming, Fabian. I never thought you had it in you. You're becoming more like me everyday." Jerome said looking through the cabinets.

"I know and I'm worried." Fabian said opening up the desk drawers. After searching through most of the drawers this desk could handle, Fabian finally found what he was looking for. "Yes!" Then, the boys heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They both closed everything back up and sprinted out of the office and hid behind one of the hallway walls. When Victor sat down on his chair as usual, the teens came out from their hiding spot and made their way down the stairs towards the living room.

"Remember our deal." Jerome said.

"I know, I'll start tonight." Fabian said putting the cylinder into his coat pocket. Jerome patted his shoulder and they both walked in. Fabian was happy to see that Nina didn't move from her spot on the couch, but Amber sure did. Only because Mick was on another couch. Fabian sat next to Nina and crossed his arms with a big smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Nina asked. Fabian gently took out the cylinder so that only Nina could see. "Oh my gosh! You actually got it!" Nina said hugging him. Fabian hugged back.

"So, I guess we're still on for tonight?" Fabian asked.

"I-I still don't know, Fabe. Remember what I said this morning. Victor's gonna be all up in our business."

"Nina, I could've gotten in huge trouble for this. Please? I only did this for you."

"That's sweet, Fabe, but I'm still on edge about it."

"I'll be happy to join you two, if you agree, Nina." Amber said once again switching her seats.

"I probably wouldn't count on it, Amber. I'm not sure if I should go." Nina said getting up and walking out of the living room.

"Nina, wait!" Amber said catching up to her. "I know what happened last night for you two getting caught. But think of all the times when you and Fabian weren't. Now if there was no probem then, how can there be a problem now?"

"It's just that... I don't know. I have this gut feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Nothing bad will happen." Fabian said as he caught up to the girls. "Nina, I understand how you're feeling right now, and I sometimes have that gut feeling too when we go up there every night, but hear me out. I will never let anything bad happen to you up there. If we get caught again, I'll say it's my fault and I planned the whole thing."

"Fabian, you don't have to do that." Nina said.

"Yes, I do. Nina, I'm risking everything right now so that you can get the proof you need to solve this mystery." Fabian said in the most sympathetic tone.

"Oh... come on, why didn't I make you write everything down. That accent gives you a totally unfair advantage for persuasion! Fine, Fabian, I'm in." Nina said.

"Alright, it's settled, it starts at midnight tonight." Amber announced.

**A/N: Alright! Now that I've somehow gotten to the point, I guess. You can all expect a new chapter soon. And I have to admit something. When school starts again, I will be really, REALLY busy but I will still update! You can count on that! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay! You all have been waiting so here it is!**

As 9 o' clock struck the old grandfather clock, Victor was at his usual during that time.

"It's 9 o' clock! You should all be in you rooms." Victor said entering the living room.

"Yes!" Fabian cheered jumping up. He was so excited for tonight. After a couple seconds of what he just did, Fabian looked at the rest of the house and they were giving him confused expressions, especially Victor. What was going on that boy's mind? "I mean, come on, Victor. Just a few more minutes?"

"No! Bed! Now!" Victor said sternly. The house all got up from where they were and set out to their rooms. Nina still had that uneasy feeling, though.

_"Fabian promised that nothing will hurt me."_ she thought. That all may change tonight.

Meanwhile, in Mick and Fabian's room, Fabian was sitting at the edge of his bed tuning his ol' guitar. Mick started staring at him with a weird expression on his face.

_"Why was he so happy about lights out?"_ Mick thought.

"Hey, Fabian." Mick said.

"Yeah?" Fabian asked not taking his eyes off of his guitar.

"Why were you so happy about lights out?" Fabian stopped his tuning and set the guitar down in it's usual place. "Fabian?"

"What?"

"What's with you and being all happy, go-lucky about lights out?"

"Oh, that, I was uhh, thinking about something else." Fabian answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"What were you thinking of?"

"Oh, you know. Music and... stuff."

"Hopeful that you'll sneak out with Nina again?"

"No! No, absolutely not."

"Yeah, we all know you like her. We can see it in your eyes." Mick said chuckling. Fabian grabbed his pillow and threw it at Mick to make him stop talking. Mick laughed and threw the pillow back at him.

"Good night, Mick." Fabian said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, night." Mick said turning the light off.

Midnight

Fabian snuck out of his room leaving a snoring Mick behind. He quietly snuck up the stairs to try and avoid Victor. If he caught him again, who knows what will happen. As Fabian reached the door to the girls rooms, he crept up to the door to Nina and Amber's room. As the door clicked and slowly swung open, he saw Amber with her voice recorder and Nina came out with the cylinder.

"We all ready?" Fabian asked.

"As I'll ever be." Nina mumbled. Fabian looked at her but chose to ignore her attitude. They finally got to the door of the attic which was locked as usual. Fabian and Amber waited for Nina to take out the pin that she would use to unlock it, but she wouldn't do anything.

"Oh, look at that. Forgot the pin. Oh, well, night guys." Nina lied about to walk away. Amber rolled her eyes and reached into Nina's hair and grabbed the pin. "Hey!" Nina whispered.

"Nina, come on." Amber said. Nina sighed and put the pin in the lock. In a matter of seconds, she unlocked the door and slowly opened it. She ushered them in until she was left behind. After they were all in the attic, Nina closed the door and locked it back up. The crept up the dustly flight of stairs that led to their player. All was going well for them, but one thing was out of place. Fabian noticed it first.

"Hey, Nina, did you forget to put the player back?" he asked.

"No, it should be right by the sunset window." Nina answered.

"Then, why is it on the floor?" The girls both looked to where Fabian was staring at and they all saw the plaer in the middle of the room.

"Amber? Did you do that?" Nina asked, her hands shanking.

"No... Fabian, please tell me you did that." Amber said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I didn't do that either." Fabian said.

"Well, if we didn't do it, then who did?" Nina asked. The three teens went over to the player and sat down around it. Fabian started looking around, trying to see if anything shifted which may have caused the player to fall or move. Then, as if on cue, it started playing by itself!

_"I don't know what else to do now. He's coming for me! I just know it!"_ little Sarah cried.

"Fabian. Please tell me there's a remote control somewhere that turned that on." Nina said.

"Sorry, Nina, but there isn't." Fabian answered.

_"I have to get out of here! But he's got me trapped! I don't know what else to do!"_

_"Where are you, Sarah?" _a demonic voice asked.

_"Victor!"_

_"Maybe it's time you joined your parents now..."_

Then, all of a sudden, little Sarah began to scream bloody murder. It was so loud and startling, that Amber fell back and accidentally knocked one of the little tables over.

Down below, in Victor's office, he heard the crash and knew it was time. He was gonna catch the little sneaks.

Back up in the attic, what Amber knocked over set off a chain reaction for other things to fall over. First, one of the skiis, then a stack of cardboard boxes, and then glass fell from one of the shelves.

"AHH!" Amber yelped. "Guys, come on!" Amber got up from her spot and tried to run out of the attic without having things fall on her. Fabian got up and grabbed Nina's hand. He pulled her up but Nina let him go.

"Nina, come on." Fabian said.

"Wait, we can all go in the secret room." Nina said. Then, they all heard the attic door open and they all heard the chilling voice they knew so well.

"Who's up here!" Victor's voice asked.

"No time. Come on." Fabian said trying to dodge the falling objects. Nina tried to keep up with him but things were falling down faster now. Fabian looked back to see where Nina was, but unknowingly to him, a plank of wood was about to fall right on top of him!

"Fabian!" Nina screamed running towards her friend.

"What?" Fabain asked confused. He looked up and saw the wood about to hit him. He covered up his face, but that wasn't needed because Nina ran up to him and pushed him out of the way, having her get crushed. Fabian hit the dusty, wooden floor with a thud. Then, he heard another thud and then glass shatter. He looked up only to see Nina pinned under a box and the wood that was about to crush him. He was so dazed by what has happened that he blacked out.

After a few seconds, Fabian finally came to his senses. He rubbed his eyes and saw things more clearly. He staggered up to his feet and tried to pin point Nina. As he walked closer, he saw the wreckage the chain reaction had done. It left a dust cloud and he was gasping for air.

"Nina." he whispered. No response. He looked around until he finally spotted her. "Nina?" Still no response from her. She was still pinned by that box and the wood. As he looked closer, he saw small glass fragments by her back. "No..." he said to himself. "Nina?" he asked again. Still no answer. He got down on his knees and started to nudge her. "Nina, you okay? Nina? Come on, Victor's gonna find us, you gotta get up." Fabian pleaded. He tried so hard not to get the feeling that Nina was dead. "Nina, get up." he said through clenched teeth. He stopped his pleading, knowing that it wasn't working. He finally caved in to his fear and it took over his emotions. He had to do something. He lifted up the wood the crushed her and set aside the box that also fell, but nothing worked. Fabian sighed and looked down at his friend. It was no use...

Then, Victor came up behind Fabian and looked down at the scene.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Mr. Rutter. What has happened here?" Victor asked. Fabian looked up at him and tried to explain to him what happened.

"Amber knocked something over. Everything was falling and I didn't know something was about to fall on me. Nina just came up and pushed me out of the way, I don't know if she's-"

"I don't want an explanation on what _caused_ this to happen. I want to know _why_ you let it happen."

"Why me?"

"Fabian, you fancy Nina don't you?"

"Maybe a little."

"Well, then why has this happened? I overheard your conversation and I recall you promising to Nina that nothing would hurt her. Is that right?"

"You... You set this up didn't you!"

"Oh, no, I did no such thing! I just heard a noise and came up to see what's happened. But looking at it now, Nina may be closer to death. Maybe if you would've kept your promise, she'd be alright. Ironic, isn't it?" Fabian's eyes widened as he remembered the promise he made to her. Victor was right. "I wonder what the others will think of this. How the young Fabian Rutter promised to keep Nina Martin away from harms way, but failed miserably."

"What do you want?" Fabian asked, knowing that Victor was about to spread a horrible rumor.

"I'll make you a deal, Rutter. I'll let you off the hook and never bug your little "Sibuna" club if you keep out of this mystery you're trying to solve. After all, you should've listened to her in the first place." Fabian looked back down at Nina and touched her arm.

"Fine. Whatever. You got yourself a deal." Fabian said standing up.

"Very well, then." Victor said smiling and walking down the attic steps.

"Wait, what about Nina?"

"I'll call the police in the morning and they'll get rid of it. And, Fabian, remember what you did." Victor said. Fabian knelt down beside Nina agin. He picked up her hand once more and kissed it like he did the other night. He got up and dragged himself down the stairs and out of the attic. He knew this death was gonna get out among his fellow house mates. The problem is, how was he going to explain it?

**A/N: Sorry if this sucked big time! Had a little writer's block so I just typed down the first thing that came into my head. Next chpater, be ready for the biggest dramatic twist ever! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Like I said, I prmised a dramatic twist so you're gonna get one!**

The next morning was a gloomy day throughout Anubis house. Breakfast was probably the most awkward between the students. Patricia, on the other hand, was eating her breakfast like she usually would. Others were just picking at their food, and Fabian was just staring at his plate, too upset to eat.

"Well, aren't we a little quiet this morning." Trudy said putting down another pitcher of juice.

"No kidding." Patricia said. She looked around the table and became frustrated with everyone's depressed expressions. "What's the matter with you people?"

"Don't you understand what happened to Nina?" Mara asked.

"I understand what happened, I just didn't realize that you'd all be this sad."

"Well, unlike you, some of us actually got to know her and became friends." Amber put it.

"Right. I mean, just thinking about it. First Joy now Nina. I'm starting to get the feeling that Anubis house is death prone." Alfie said.

"Probably won't be long for the rest of us to be put on our death bed." Jerome said.

"Shut up, Jerome." Mick said. "We're sad enough already.

"... It' my fault." Fabian finally said.

"What did you say?" Patricia asked.

"I said it's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten that cylinder back, let alone, I should've listened to her and not go up there." Fabian said.

"It's me and Jerome's fault too, Fabian." Alfie said.

"I mean, we did come up with the plan to get it back." Jerome added.

"No, it's my fault." Amber said. "I shouldn't have knocked that table over."

"I guess it's my fault too." Patricia said. "I shouldn't have been such a witch to her."

"It's all our faults." Mick said.

"We all did something to start up a chain reaction with all of this, but it's alright. We jest need to keep calm and see what else happens." Mara said.

"Just forget it." Fabian said getting up from his seat and walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mick asked.

"I'm going back to bed."

"But we have class."

"I'll call in sick!" Fabian yelled while slamming his door shut.

"Look at him. I've never seen him so sad." Amber said.

"Oh, yeah? I'll give him a week." Patricia said crossing her arms.

As Fabian entered his room, he punched the wall with anger before sitting down on his bed. He felt a few tears go down his face and wiped them away quickly.

_"Maybe if you would've kept your promise, she'd be alright." _Fabian thought, remembering Victor's exact words.

"I'm sorry, Nina." Fabian whispered into the open air. "I'm so sorry." Fabian started to cry harder, beating himself up with his thoughts.

Up in the attic, Nina laid there lifeless... or was she? The light reflecting from the window shined on her eyes. She squinted from the light. Can it be? Her fingers began to twitch and so did her arms. She started to breath heavily, then, everything started to play back in her head. When her thoughts came to where she pushed Fabian out of the way, her eyes shot open.

"Fabian?" she asked, her voice rather strong. She looked at her surroundings, at the destruction from last night. She was able to sit up until she didnt feel the usual thing around her neck The locket! She looked around and finally found it. She reached out and put it in the palm of her hand. As she opened it, she saw that the picture was cracked but other than that, it was as good as new. She gently put the locket around her neck. She knew she had to try and get up so that she can make sure that Amber and Fabian were alright. She got on her knees and tried to push herself up. She was able to get up on one leg, but getting the other up was a bit difficult. After staggering up on her other leg, she felt as if she was never hurt.

She started walking, rather well. It was a little limp, but other than that, she was fine. She started walking down the attic steps and then through the door.

**A/N: Told you it'd be a twist. You guys actually thought I would let Nina die? Heck no! That's crazy talk! Haha! Get ready for the next chapter and see Fabian's reaction! Please review! Oh, and sorry if it was kinda rushed, I only had a short time to write this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Let's see what Fabian's got to say about all this, shall we? **

Nina snuck out of the attic door, trying to avoid a whole fiasco with her house mates. The house seemed empty, maybe they already went to school. She snuck down the stairs but she heard footsteps coming her way. She quickly crouched down and saw Trudy fast walk over to the boys rooms.

"Oh, that poor Fabian. He's blaming himself too much." Trudy said mumbling to herself. Fabian! Nina started to worry. With her getting hurt, Fabian claims it's all his fault. Nina felt really guilty about putting this all on her friend's shoulders. She came through the door to the boys rooms and hid behind Fabian's room door. She heard Trudy's voice in there and decided to listen in. "Fabian, you alright?" Trudy asked him with her hand on his shoulder. Fabian looked over at Trudy and turned the other way.

"No." Fabian mumbled with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself, dear. How about you rest for a bit? I'll bring you some tea." Trudy said heading for the door. Nina saw her through the crack and slammed her back against the wall. "If you need me just holler." Trudy called while closing Fabian's door. Nina flinched when the door closed, making her clearly visible. Thankfully, Trudy didn't see her. For now, she only wanted Fabian to see her. She quietly knocked on Fabian's door, but heard no response. She knocked a little harder, and heard a response this time.

"Not now." Fabian said. Nina knocked again, and got a more stern response from him. "I said not now." Fabian said again. Nina knocked again and this time, she got a yell. "What part of not now don't you understand!" Fabian yelled. Nina didn't want him to get any more angry so she turned the knob and opened the door. She went inside his room, and Fabian was turned away from her. She gently closed the door behind her. He couldn't take it anymore and turned angrily to see who opened the door. "I said, leave me-" his eyes widened and sat there stunned at who he thought was dead, who he thought that he killed. Nina gave him a confused look, like he hasn't seen her in over a year or something. "Nina?... No, it can't be." Fabian said stunned. But, he knew he had to believe what he was seeing. That's when he knew it was true. It was Nina. You know, he was pretty shocked, didn't really know what to say. Seeing Nina kinda caught him off guard. So he just sat there, quietly...

"NINA! OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Fabian screamed running up to her, picking her up, and spinning her around. Okay, maybe not quietly. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" Fabian put her down and he saw Nina smiling like crazy at him. She was just happy that he was okay. Fabian couldn't control himself and gave her the tightest hug she has probably ever gotten. "You're alive. You're alive! You're alive!" Fabian kept saying.

"So you've mentioned." Nina said hugging him back.

"Wait a second." Fabian said letting her go. "If you're alive then... you little sneak! You practically scared me to death! You happy now?" Nina grabbed the chain to her neck and took out the locket he knew so well.

"Uh huh." Nina said taking off the locket and giving it to him.

"I don't believe it. It wasn't destroyed?"

"Isn't that weird?"

"But I-I still don't get it. How are you still alive?"

"I guess Sarah was right. This thing does protect me."

"Fabian?" Trudy asked knocking on the door.

"Quick, hide." Fabian ordered. Nina hid in Fabian's closet while Trudy came in. "What's with all the yelling?"

"Oh, sorry, I bumped my head pretty hard." Fabian lied.

"You, alright? You need me to get you some ice?"

"Oh, no, no, it's fine. The pain's starting to go away."

"Well, okay. Remember just holler." Trudy said walking out. Nina came out of Fabian's closet when she heard the door shut.

"Why do I have to hide?" Nina asked confused.

"Well, you kinda need to. Everyone thinks you're dead."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we thought you didn't make it because of the accident in the attic."

"Well, yeah, but we need to tell the rest of the house, at least."

"I know, but, if it goes out throughout the house, or throughout the whole school even, Victor will know about it."

"So? He should know about this too."

"No, I have a feeling that he had something to do with you getting hurt. I mean, think about it. The cylinder playing by itself, the player in the middle of the attic, and he also told me that he overheard our plan. So, I'm starting to get the feeling that he did have something to do with it."

"I guess. But, we at least need to tell Amber. Sibuna, remember?"

"Well, remember what I said about Amber's big mouth?"

"Remember our pact? I really think that if we were to tell them I'm alive, then I have to show myself, don't you think?" Fabian sighed.

"Nina, I really think you should think about this."

"Fine, I will. But where am I gonna stay? I can't hide in your room forever."

"Hmm, where will you stay?... I know, you can stay up in the attic."

"Are you serious?"

"Well, it's all I got."

"Fine, we'll go with your plan. But i don't plan on staying up there the rest of my life."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Fabian said. He hugged her again, tightly. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"You know I always am." she said hugging him back. They looked each other in the eye and Fabian pressed his forehead against hers. He started to lean in and so did Nina. Their lips were cenimeters apart and then Fabian closed the gap between him. The separated after a few seconds and they both had a big smile on their face.

"Wow." Fabian said.

"I know." Nina said. Fabian kissed her lips quickly and then hugged her again.

**A/N: Yeah, kinda had a little writer's block around the end so sorry if it sucked! Haha, I still laugh at Fabian's reaction. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yeah, not really much to say... just happy that it's the weekend and I'll update sooner than usual! **

The house sat around the dining room table eating a delicious meal set by Trudy. Everyone began to eat slowly, mostly because they were still upset about the loss of their friend. But Jerome found someone acting strange, Fabian. He was eating his meal like he usually would. As if nothing was wrong. He decided to turn on his charm 'cause that's how he would usually get secrets out of people.

"Well, Fabian, you never gave us your thoughts." Jerome said.

"Thoughts on what?" Fabian asked while looking at him with a confused expression.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No, Jerome, I will not help you cheat on the French test."

"This isn't about school."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"You never said a word about how you felt."

"Felt about what?"

"About how Nina's dead."

"She's not dead!" Fabian said. He abruptly stopped talking after that sentence. Everyone was staring at him. Jerome had a smile grow across his face, proud that he got something out of Fabian.

"What did you just say?" Patricia asked.

"That's right. I said she's not dead." Fabian responded.

"How is she not dead?" Alfie asked.

"Oh, I think I know what he means." Mara said. "You see, Nina and Fabian probably had a close bond. So by saying that she's not dead, he means that she stays alive in his heart and memories."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I meant." Fabian lied. "She was a really good friend."

"I think you had more than friendship on your mind." Mick joked. Fabian punched his arm, annoyed with his jokes about them being a couple.

"Shut up." Fabian scowled. As everyone finished their dinner, Fabian still sat alone at the dining room table. Working on homework and normal school things but was mostly thinking about two major things going on in his head.

One: Nina being alive all this time

Two: The clues. How many more are there?

He rubbed his head as it overloaded his brain with thoughts. Patricia and Amber were staring at him. Why was he so anxious to answer Jerome's question about Nina? Was there something he was hiding from them?

"There is something going on with him." Patricia said.

"What makes you say that?" Amber asked.

"He's so caught up with this Nina stuff. It's like he's obsessed with her or something."

"Well, remember, he did have a thing for her. Think about it Patricia, he may have just had his heart broken."

"I guess you're right. But we have to ask him something."

"No." Mara said cutting in. "You know how he gets when he's not in the greatest of moods. He's like Victor on a bad day."

"I guess. But we are questioning him after school tomorrow." Patricia said.

"Alright, do what you want. But if he goes on a warpath, don't say I never warned you." Mara said turning her head back to her book.

As 8 o' clock struck on the old grandfather clock, the bell was ringing throughout the household. Victor walked in, eyeing the students he saw as worthless vermin. The teens stared at him, wondering why he wasn't in his office as usual.

"Children, tonight, curfew will be shortened. You will all be in bed and lights out will be at 9 o' clock tonight." Victor announced. The students groaned at his orders. Fabian, on the other hand, had a worried look on his face. He had to get Nina back up into the attic so she can hide.

"Oh, come on, Victor. It's only 8 o' clock. Can't you just cut us some slack for once?" Mick asked.

"No can do, Mick. You see, I am having a couple people here for a little meeting, and I don't want you rambuncious teenagers getting in my way. They will be here at nine, and you will be in your rooms at that time. Now if I were you, I would stop doing what you're doing and get ready for bed. And this time, I'll be sure that I will hear a pin drop." Victor said taking out his usual pin and dropping it on the wooden floor. Everyone groaned and got up from their spots. Fabian knew that Mick will do everything he could to not get into trouble and go straight to his room. So, he had to think quickly. He scrambled up from his chair and put his arm around him.

"Hey, Mick, you wanna help a friend out?" Fabian asked in the most innocent tone he could pull off.

"Umm, sure, what do I have to do?" Mick asked.

"Well... could you get my robe from the laundry room. I mean, I would get it myself but I'm just stacked with books right now and I don't think Victor's in the right mood for a warpath night like usual."

"Sure, whatever." Mick said going down the hall into the laundry room. Fabian knew he only had a few minutes to get Nina up into the attic, so he sprinted to his room.

Inside his room, Nina was sitting on his bed plucking a guitar string. Purely out of boredom. She sighed to herself and lied down on his bed, just looking at the ceiling. Then, she heard the door knob click and she immediately got off of his bed and hid inside the closet like she had done earlier. When the door opened, Fabian looked around his room for her.

"Nina?" Fabian whispered. "Nina, this is no time for hiding." Nina got out of the closet and he sighed with relief. "What were you doing in there?"

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Nina apologized. Fabian sighed and put it to the side.

"No time for apologies, we have to get you back up in the attic."

"But, it's not even close to lights out yet."

"We all know, but Victor told us that he's gonna have a couple people over and he doesn't want us getting in his way." Fabian said. Nina nodded her head as a sign to say that she'll go up there. Fabian grabbed her hand and quietly sneaked out of the door. Fabian looked from left to right, hoping not to find any one of his friends still out and about. He still had a grip on Nina's hand and he led her up the stairs. They were so close to the attic door until they heard footsetps coming their way. Fabian had to think fast. So he dragged Nina over to the closet door and they both hid. They looked through the crack they made and they saw Victor leading Mr. Sweet and Mrs. Andrews over to his office.

"What are they doing here?" Nina asked.

"I don't know. But I don't wanna stay and find out." Fabian said. When they couldn't see them any longer, they both slowly opened the closet door and went down the hall to the attic. Thankfully, it was still unlocked so they had no troubled opening it and going in there. Fabian silently closed the door to avoid any noise that would stir some curious students to investigate. They climbed the stairs to the main part of the attic and Fabian knew he had to say good-bye to Nina for now.

"Okay, Nina, I'm sorry but I have to leave for now." Fabian said.

"Okay." Nina said choking up a bit. Fabian saw her expression and went up to her and hugged her. Nina hugged him back.

"You still have the locket right?" Nina nodded her head. "Good, then you know what to do if someone comes up here."

"Of course." Nina said with a weak smile. Fabian hugged her tightly again and quickly kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back after school, okay? Then we'll sort this thing out." Fabian said. Nina nodded her head. Fabian let her go and was about to decend down the stairs.

"Fabian wait." Nina said. Fabian turned his head towards her. "I'm afraid to sleep up here by myself." she said embarressed. Fabian went back over to her and took a hold of her hand.

"Hey, the Nina Martin I know isn't afraid of anything." he said kissing the back of her hand. Nina nodded her head and Fabian slowly let go of her hand. As Nina saw him decend down the stairs, she sighed and went over to where some dusty old blankets fell over from the accident. She wiped some of dust off and when she heard the door close, she now realized that she was alone. She tried not to think about it and tried to go to sleep. It was gonna be along night.

As Fabian crept down the hall away from the attic, he looked back at the door. He felt guilty about leaving poor Nina there all alone, but knew that they had to do something to keep her a secret. As he turned the corner to the stairs, he came across Victor's office, and his door was closed. Very unusual, Victor always keeps it open so that he can keep a close eye on the students. He decided to go over to his door and listen in on his irregular behavior. What he was about to hear was truly shocking.

"So is it done then?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

"Oh, yes, very well done, actually. Couldn't have gone better, if I do say so myself." Victor said rather proud.

"And Ms. Martin?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"We won't have to worry about her anymore. The plan went precisely as planned. Nina Martin is dead and that's all there is to it." Victor said. Fabian's eyes widened as he heard this.

"So there will be no problem, then?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

"I don't see why there could be." Victor said. Fabian's face became to redden with anger as he heard what Victor had to say.

"I knew it!" Fabian whispered through clenched teeth. He stormed down the stairs towards his room. He knew he had to control his temper, he didn't want the rest to get suspicious. Fabian took a deep breath before going into his room, but still, that boiling anger still bubbled inside him, but he didn't know if had the liberty to lash it out.

"Hey, Fabian." Mick said snapping him out of his thoughts. "I tried to find your robe but it wasn't there. I came back here and you weren't here, either."

"Oh, right, I was umm, complaining to Victor." Fabian lied.

"You should know by now that doesn't work."

"Quite right." Fabian said getting under his bed covers. "Night, Mick."

"Night, Fabe." Mick said turning off the light. As Fabian closed his eyes, one whisper escaped his lips before he started to get lost in his dreams.

"Murderer." Fabian whispered decribing how he felt about Victor.

**A/N: I sense trouble! Tune in soon to see what happens fellow HOA lovers! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yeah, kinda late. Got all up into watching a documentary and lost track of the time. So, yeah, here we go...**

The next day, after school, everyone was packed into the living room, talking gossip, and all that other stuff. Fabian was still acting as if nothing was wrong. Well, of course nothing was wrong, Nina was alive for crying out loud. Fabian sat down at the table and began to take out some homework that was piled up on him like no tomorrow. When Patricia saw him sit down, she nudged Amber and gave her the sign. The sign that meant that it was time to interrogate the boy and find out what he's hiding. Amber nodded their head and they both got up and walked over to the table. They both sat down so that Fabian was between them. When he finally realized that he was being watched, he looked up to see a serious Amber and Patricia.

"Umm... hello?" Fabian said confused.

"Yeah, hi." Patricia said.

"Umm, what is it that you want?" Fabian asked.

"Well, really we just wanted to ask you a question." Amber said.

"Alright, I'm all ears." Fabian said ready for what they wanted to asked.

"Uhh..." Patricia began. She became hesitated to ask the question. She wanted to listen to Mara about not to get him mad, but she needed to know. She decided to try a different method to try to get it out of him, but to also ask him gently, so he doesn't feel uncomfortable about it. She knew Mara could do just that. "Mara." Patricia called. Mara walked over to them and sat down in the chair next to Patricia.

"Yes, what is it?" Mara asked. Patricia whispered in her ear what she wanted her to ask. Mara looked at Patricia as if she was crazy or something, this was their problem, not hers. But she chose to go along with it, since she was known for helping friends in need. "Umm, Fabian." Mara began. Fabian was listeing intently about what Mara had to say. "We were kinda wondering what you knew about Nina." Fabian was caught off guard and stared at her. "We don't mean to put you on the spot like this, we just wanna know how you feel about all this, well mostly, we think you're hiding something. Do you understand?"

"I understand..." Fabian said lost in his thoughts.

"Well?" Patricia asked now interested.

"Then can you tell us?" Mara asked in the nicest tone she could pull off.

"I can't." Fabian admitted.

"What?" Amber asked disbelieved.

"Why not, Fabian?" Mara asked.

"Victor." Fabian said. The girls looked at each other confused about what Fabian said. What did Victor have to do with all of this? Fabian knew they would want more out of him so he packed up all his stuff and got up from the table. He went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and some bread. He was about to walk out of the living room until Amber stopped him.

"I can't believe you." Amber said through clenched teeth.

"Amber, wait, I can explain." Fabian said.

"Then explain it now." Patricia said.

"Well, not in front of everyone." Fabian said in an obvious tone.

"Oh, forget you." Amber said storming out of the living room.

"Amber, come on." Fabian said. He looked at Patricia and shook his head disapprovingly. He walked out of the living room and Patricia just let her anger get the best of her.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you can keep your little secrets! We don't care! You jerk! You ingrate! Well, guess how I feel about all this, huh? Nina can go rot in that attic for all I care, that's right!" Patricia shouted. Mara looked at her with a sympathetic gaze. "What are you looking at?" Patricia asked rudely.

"I'm gonna miss her too." Mara said. Patricia saw that she had been found out. She scowled at her friend and shoved her away from her. Mara shrugged her shoulders and decided to leave Patricia alone.

As Fabian walked towards the stairs, he saw that Amber was stting on one of the steps, wiping her eyes. Fabian sighed, now knowing that at least Amber had to know about Nina, but he just couldn't do it.

"Amber, I'm sorry, but-" Fabian tried to say, but was cut off.

"I thought you were a part of Sibuna." Amber said.

"I am. It's just that-"

"Well, remember the pact we made. How we'll tell each other everything no matter how horrible it may sound."

"Amber, just listen to me-"

"No, you listen. Everyone's saying Nina's dead. Then you walk in one day and say she's alive. Tell me the truth, Fabian. Is she alive or not?"

"I wish I could tell you-" Fabian was cut off again by Amber's scoff.

"Forget you." Amber said walking up the stairs.

"Amber, wait!" Fabian pleaded. Amber ignored him and he heard her door slam shut. Fabian sighed, now knowing that he couldn't keep this secret forever like he and Nina planned out. He knew what he had to do.

Later that evening, dinner was about to be given out. Everyone was anxiously waiting, but Amber wasn't part of it. Fabian walked up to her room and knocked on the door and when he heard no response, he opened the door and walked in. What he saw was Amber looking out her bedroom window. She knew it was Fabian from the moment he opened the door.

"I'm so confused..." Amber said not looking at Fabian.

"Come with me." Fabian said. "There's something I should show you." Amber followed Fabian out the door towards the attic. Her experience will be something she would never forget.

**A/N: Get ready for the next chapter viewers! Oh, yeah, I keep on putting this off, I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes throughout this story. I can look over these prewritten chapters a million times and there'd still be some grammar/spelling mistakes. Yeah, I'm cursed. Sad story... Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I have't been updating! Been studying for finals and it was a crazy week! But, thanks for reviewing! Telling me to keep updating really puts a smile on my face. So thank you viewers!**

Fabian took Amber to the attic door, and as he was about to open it, he looked back at her and sighed. This is a big secret and he doesn't want her to open her black hole of a mouth. But then he remembered. Sibuna. He knew he couldn't keep it a secret. He slowly opened the door and Amber walked inside. Fabian stepped in and closed the door behind them.

"Are you taking me up to see a dead body?" Amber asked, disgusted and creeped out.

"Oh no, not at all." Fabian responded. "I'm taking you to see something more than that." They walked up the dusty attic steps. When they got to the main part of the attic, Fabian just looked away from all the destruction. Amber, on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at all of it. She began to slowly walk around everything, careful with every move she made. After all, there was broken glass on the floor. Everything looked quite normal for a regular accidental destruction, but she felt something out of place. She looked at the wood and boxes and felt something call her over there. As she got closer, she finally realized the feeling and gasped. When he got close enough, she studied the scene carefully.

"Is this where Nina got crushed?" Amber asked. Fabian only nodded the answer.

"Amber, there's something that I have to say. But I can show you better than I can tell you." Fabian said. He walked over to the wall that led to the secret room. He knew that Nina must've been hiding. He started knocking on the wall, hoping to get an answer. "Nina?" he asked. "Nina, you there?" Amber looked at him as if he went completely insane.

"Are you trying to talk to a ghost?" Amber asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm trying to show you something."

"What's there to see? This is where Nina died on us!"

"She would never do that!"

"Well, what is it?" Amber asked. Then, the secret door opened and a figure came into view. Amber's jaw dropped and stood there stunned, as if she's seen a ghost.

"Hi..." Nina said looking at the pair. Amber still stood where she was. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I am." Amber said.

"Now, Amber, before you say anything-" Fabian began.

"Fabian, get away from her!" Amber said pulling him away. "Don't you know a ghost can posses you in seconds?"

"What?" Fabian asked pulling away. "She's not a ghost, she's alive!"

"... What?"

"Nina's alive and I turned my back on Sibuna." Fabian said.

"Normally, I would be so angry at you... but I don't care! NINA!" Amber squealed running over to her friend and squeezed her tightly.

"Ha ha, alright, Amber, okay! You're gonna break my ribs!" Nina said hugging her back.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Amber ordered.

"I won't, I promise." Amber let Nina go and began to babble like a maniac.

"I don't believe this! This is huge! This could go down in school history! I can't wait to tell everyone..."

"No! No you won't. Not a thing." Fabian said.

"Why not?"

"Because if they find out, Victor may find out, as well." Nina said.

"So what?"

"I have a hunch Victor had something to do with this." Fabian said.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know! It's a long-shot, but it is strange. His timing, I mean."

"But Amber does have a point, Fabe." Nina said. "We have to tell the house about me."

"Have you gone mad?"

"No, Fabian, but it's the truth. I can't live in secret forever."

"I know that. But, remember what I said about Victor?"

"It won't matter, 'cause as long as everyone keeps their mouth shut, I'll be fine." Nina protested. Fabian let out a deep sigh. He knew in his heart that the first time Nina got hurt it was his fault, according to Victor. He couldn't go through that kind of pain again, but he decided to take one for the team.

"Alright, fine. Nina, you can either keep this a secret or have everyone know about you. I just want you to be happy with whatever you decide." Fabian said taking her hand. Nina thought about this for a few moments. Sure she wanted her friends to know that everything was fine, she just doesn't want them hurt.

"I'm sure." Nina said. Fabian looked down at the ground and then hugged her tightly. Nina hugged back. She buried her face in his shoulder and let go after a few seconds.

"Alright, I guess it's settled then. We will show them tonight at midnight. I'll tell the girls, Fabian you tell the boys. But tell them at midnight, we don't want to get the word out too soon." Amber planned.

"Good point." Nina said. She looked at her hand and her fingers were intertwined with Fabian's. She let go and lifted her hand up to her eye. "Sibuna."

"Sibuna." Amber said, making the same gesture. Fabian hesitated for a moment, then gave in.

"... Sibuna." Fabian mumbled. This will be a night they will never forget.

In Victor's Office

Mr. Sweet and Mrs. Andrew decided to have another meeting with Victor about thier plans for tonight.

"So, is it all set?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"Going according to plan." Victor responded.

"And the Chosen One is ready?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

"Oh, yes, very ready. After tonight, Joy will be no more..." Victor responded with a smirk.

**A/N: You know what I've noticed in the episodes lately? How come everything always has to happen at midnight? And I'm also gonna change the summary of this story so be sure to read that, okay? But yeah, get ready for the next chapter! It's gonna be good! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have it all planned out. I'll update on Wednesdays and the weekends since the rest of the time, I'm pretty much booked. Oh, and reviewing really puts a smile on my face so please review! I beg you! Ha ha, okay, on with the chapter...**

Nina anxiously waited in the attic for her time to get out. Amber planned that she should reveal herself in the living room while she and Fabian bring in the rest of the house blindfolded or something. Though Amber was debating herself on the whole "blindfolding" thing, Nina had to be prepared for what Amber's plan of attack would be. She could never understand what goes on in that head of her's.

Nina checked the time on an old clock and saw that midnight would be in a half hour or so. She got up from her spot on the attic floor and crept down the creaky attic stairs. She unlocked the door with her trusty hair pin and silently opened it. She walked down the staircase until she heard the front door creak open. She quickly crouched down and looked through the railing. As she looked on, she saw a hooded figure walk in carrying a box. As she looked closer at the features, she recognized the face.

"Mr. Sweet?" Nina asked. Mr. Sweet looked up from his box and when he saw Nina, he dropped it in shock.

"Ms. Martin?" He asked in awe. "I thought you were-"

"Dead? Heh heh, yeah, everyone thought that. But, I'm okay."

"It would seem so."

"So... uhh... what's with the creepy hood?"

"The hood? Oh, yes, the hood! It looked like rain was about to pour down, so I thought I'd protect my head."

"Okay... what's with the box?"

"Oh, this? This is just a package for Victor. Inside is something he wants to surprise the whole house with."

"A surprise? What is it?"

"Now, Nina, you know as well as I do, that I can't tell."

"Come on, Mr. Sweet."

"I'm sorry, Nina, but I can't say anything. Well, I better get this to Victor." Mr. Sweet said picking up the box and walking away.

"I'll come with you." Nina said about to walk along, as well.

"No!" Mr. Sweet said turning towards her. Nina jumped back at his snappish order. "I mean... no. You just stay right here. Besides, this is an adult matter. Wouldn't interest you."

"Oh, okay."

"That a girl." Mr. Sweet said turning his back on her. Nina looked down at her feel and saw something that must've fell out of the box when Sweet dropped it. It was a medium sized bottle with some-what orange liquid inside. She bent down and picked it up.

"Mr. Sweet?" Nina asked.

"Yes, Ms. Martin?" he asked. When he saw the elixer in her possession, his eyes widened.

"Care to explain?" Nina asked. Mr. Sweet saw that he had been found out, so he dropped everything and grabbed Nina. He took a hold of her arms and positioned them so that they couldn't move and he put his hand over her mouth. She struggled but couldn't get out of Sweet's grasp. Nina tried to scream for help but her screams turned into muffled cries. Mr. Sweet dragged her over to the cellar door and opened it. He then threw Nina in there and she fell down a few steps. Mr. Sweet closed the door on her and locked it. Nina got up and tried to open the door, but it was locked tight and wouldn't budge.

"Hey! Let me out!" Nina screamed.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to do that." Mr. Sweet said. "The Chosen One awaits my arrival."

"... Who the heck is that?"

"Why, Ms. Joy Mercer, of course. Now that I've got you out of the way, things can go along swimmingly, like planned out in the first place!"

"You can't do that! Let me out of here!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Martin, but you simply know too much!" Mr. Sweet said walking away from the door. Nina started to bang and kick the door, trying to get out of the prison Sweet put her in. She did everything she could, but her bangs and cries were never noticed.

"Definitely not good." Nina said to herself.

**A/N: Short? Yes, I know. But there will be longer chapters, I promise. Now, in the oncoming chapters, that's where things get awesome! I kknow I've said this a billion times, but, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Not much to say but all I can say is have fun reading!**

As time passed by, Nina never stopped trying to get her message through. She tried everything, but still had no response from anyone or anything. She saw that her hands were getting bruised from banging on the door and she felt her leg getting sore from all the kicking. Heck, she was losing her voice too with all the yelling. She soon gave up after a few more seconds. Joy was probably going to be killed and she can't do anything about it. It was hopeless... or so she thought.

She hit the wall one more time, hoping her luck would change, but she got something else. Something she didn't expect to happen. Expect the unexpected as they say. She heard a soft echo. Now, the cellar is sort of a small space, so an echo is very unlikely in that part of the house. She knew she had to try and make another echo, so that she can confirm that she actually heard one and she's not going insane or something. She stomped her foot on the floor pretty hard and heard the echo again. She looked at her surroundings, trying to find a logical explanation for this. She looked at a wall, which had Egyptian hieroglyphics on it, and saw a vent a few inches above her head. She tried to do an experiment with her discovery. Hopefully this would help her.

"Help." she said in a normal tone. She heard a soft echo carrying her voice. "Help." she said in a higher voice. She heard the echo go deeper. "Help!" she said close to yelling. She heard the echo go further throughout the vent. She knew what she had to do. She sucked up all the air her lungs could carry and... "HELP!" Nina screamed at the top of her lungs.

The flow of her voice carried out throughout the vents and soon into different areas of the house.

Up in Amber's room, she was sound asleep on her bed. Then, once the scream reached her room's vent, Nina's cry for help came through. "HELP!", the voice cried. Amber's eyes shot open as she heard the scream. She immediately sat up and looked around her room.

_'Probably just hearing things.'_ she thought. Then, as she was about to lay down and go back to sleep, she heard another cry, "HELP ME!", it screamed. Amber looked at the vent and her eyes widened as she finally realized who was screaming.

"Nina..." she whispered to herself. She scrambled out of her bed and ran out her bedroom door. She ran across the hall and opened the door to Patricia and Mara's room. "Mara! Patricia! Wake up!" Amber shouted. Patricia and Mara's eyes shot open and when they saw Amber by the door, they were completely baffled and confused.

"What is it, Amber?" a groggy Patricia asked.

"It's Nina!" Amber shouted.

"It can't be." Mara said. "Nina's supposed to be dead."

**A/N: Short? Yes, I know. But the next chapter is when things start to heat up. Please review!**

***Spoiler Alert!*: In the next chapter, Mara goes completely nuts. You just have to read it! Ha ha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a bit. Had a rough first week of the new semester. But the best part is, another 3-day weekend. Updatin' the whole time and watchin HOA! Oh, yeah, Nathalia (Nina) said on her Twitter that it's the SEASON finale. NOT THE SERIES! Just thought I'd put that out there because a lot of people are freaking the freak out (haha, I just had to put that there :P) and that's including me.**

"What do you mean you heard Nina?" Patricia asked.

"Like I just said, I got up 'cause I thought I heard something, and when I tried to go back to sleep, I hear her scream, 'HELP!'." Amber said, trying to explain.

"You're probably hearing things, Amber." Mara said. "Now please, go back to bed."

"You guys have to believe me! Would I lie about this?"

"Okay, I'm not sure that I can trust you with the whole 'not lying' thing, but for some odd reason, you have my undivided attention." Patricia said sitting up. "Now, rewind a bit, where exactly did you hear the scream?"

"I think I heard it from the vent."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm dead serious." Amber said. Patricia looked at Mara, whether or not they should believe their friend.

"Alright. Fine, Amber." Mara said getting up. "Take us to her."

"But, if there's really nothing going on, you're dead for waking me up in the middle of the night, Millington." Patricia said, also following Mara's actions.

"Trust me, you won't be sorry." Amber said leading them down the hall to her room. She slowly opened the door and checked from left to right before letting Patricia and Mara in. They all tip-toed in and they were all waiting for what they came for.

"Remind me again, where did you hear the scream?" Mara asked.

"Don't you ever listen, Mara? I said it came from the vent." Amber said. They all gave their undivided attention to the "Vent of Screams" if you wish to call it. They all waited for the voice of, what they thought was, their dead friend, but after a couple minutes, they continued to hear complete and utter silence.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Patricia asked, becoming impatient.

"No, I swear!" Amber said.

"Forget it. C'mon, Mara."

"Wait!"

"We're leaving." Patricia said opening the door and began to walk out.

"But you guys have to listen to me! I'm not trying to do a 'Jerome and Alfie' prank!" Amber pleaded.

"Amber, Patricia's right. Enough." Mara said following Patricia out the door.

"I'm not lying to you! I'm serious! I really heard-"

"HELP ME!" a voice cried our coming from the vent. Mara and Patricia gasped and turned around.

"Nina." Amber said, smiling now that she has proven she was right all along.

"I don't believe it..." Mara said, speechless. "That does sound just like Nina. She sounded like she was in trouble."

"No, duh, Mara." Amber said. Patricia, now realizing she had a reputation to keep, changed her attitude towards it.

"So what if Nina's in trouble? Why doesn't she get Fabian to help her? I don't care." she mumbled. Mara's emotions were now filled with anger, and with no control over her actions, she completely cracked.

"That's it, you little witch!" Mara said, grabbing Patricia's arm. "I am sick and tired of you being so mean to Nina and blaming her for something she had nothing to do with! But, right now, Nina's in trouble, so we're gonna help her! You got that?"

"Mara, I can't belive you-"

"Just shut up and let's rally up the boys! We got a friend to save." Mara growled. Amber grabbed Patricia's other arm and they both ran dragging Patricia with them. They ran down the stairs like a herd of cattle and they busted open the door that leads to the boys rooms. "I never felt so alive!" Mara yelled.

"Good! 'Cause now, I'm gonna kill you!" Patricia said getting out of their grasp.

"No time for that now, Williamson. Here's the plan: I'll get Jerome and Alfie while you two get Mick and Fabian... well what're you doing just standing there? Move out!" Mara commanded running towards her assigned room. Patricia and Amber did the same.

**A/N: Yep! I'm still writin'! Next chapter will be on Friday! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: WHO'S READY FOR THE SEASON FINALE TOMORROW NIGHT? I KNOW I AM! :DDD**

"Alright, you lazy bums, get up!" Amber said charging into Fabian and Micks room. She threw one of Mick's soccer balls at Fabian and was a direct hit on his stomach. Fabian shot up gasping for breath.

"That's right! You, too, Mick! Get up!" Patricia ordered pulling the sheets off his bed.

"What's all this then?" Fabian asked, screaming in the process.

"Seriously, guys, you choose now to do this?" Mick asked.

"No time to explain. Let's just meet Mara in the hallway and we'll explain the whole thing." Patricia said.

"Oh, you guys are in on it, too?" Alfie asked. They all turned around and saw Mara in between Jerome and Alfie with a firm grip on the back of their shirts.

"Do any of you know what's going on because I was just sleeping in my bed and then this she-beast, next to me, decides to rip off our blankets, grab our shirts, and literally pulls us out of bed!" Jerome said.

"Fabian, this is all we can give you on such short notice. Nina's in trouble, and the worse part is that we don't know where she is." Patricia rambled. Fabian's jaw dropped, knowing that his girl was in trouble killed him inside.

"Although, we did hear her screams. They came from the vent." Amber clarified. Fabian relaxed a bit when he heard that part, but not fully.

"Wait, wait, wait. Nina's alive?" Alfie asked.

"This is a joke, right? 'Cause I was about to do something like this." Jerome said only to be smacked by Mara right after.

"No time for jokes, Jerome. Nina needs our help." Mara said.

"Oh, ha ha, guys. Very funny." Mick said, sarcastically while lying back down in his bed. "Go back to sleep."

"Fabian, we don't know how long she's been trapped, where she may be, but all we know is that if was to talk with someone, we thought it should be you." Amber said, ignoring Mick.

"Uhh, hello? Other people still in the room and I think you two have some explaining to do." Jerome said.

"We'll explain it on the way." Fabian said jumping out of his bed and scrambled out his door. "Where did you hear the screams?"

"In our room, Fabe!" Patricia said, going after him. Amber followed, ushering Jerome and Alfie along. Mara looked back in the room and saw Mick still in his bed, trying to go back to sleep. She rolled her eyes and went over to him. She grabbed his shirt, like she did with Jerome and Alfie, and pulled him out of bed. He landed with a big thud and Mara gave him a look saying, "This isn' a joke. This is serious.". Mick didn't want to put up an arguement, so he got up and followed her out the door.

As they 7 of them sprinted up the stairs towards Amber's room, Fabian was doing his best to explain what has happened the past week. With help from Amber's clarification, they were able to follow along and get what they were trying to say, well, Alfie and Jerome weren't really getting it, but some of it was able to process in their brains.

"So, what your saying, is that Nina came back as a ghost or something?" Alfie asked as they entered the room.

"No! Nina was never dead! Knocked out, yes, but never dead!" Fabian shouted. Alfie backed up from his sharp voice.

"Okay, well, where exactly are the 'screams' because I hear nothing." Jerome said.

"Okay, just to clarify one last time. Nina's screams came from the vent. Fabian, you need to come over here and speak to her through it." Amber said.

"Wait, why is Fabian talking to a vent?" Alfie asked.

"He's not talking to the vent, he's talking to Nina."

"I thought she was trapped." Jerome said.

"She is trapped, but we need to talk to her through the vent to find out where she is." Amber said.

"So, Nina's trapped somewhere in the vent?" Mick asked.

"NO! Nina's trapped somewhere and the only way she can contact us in any way is through the vent!" Amber shouted.

"Ohh..." Mick, Alfie, and Jerome said in unison. Fabian crept over to the small opening and crouched down beside it. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Nina?" he asked in a normal tone. "Nina?" he asked rather loud. He knew that this was meant for a louder voice. So, he sucked up some air and yelled. "NINA?" he asked. He heard his voice echo throughout and a smirk grew on his face. Hopefully it was enough.

In The Cellar

Nina was still trying to scream her loudest to the vent, but she was growing tired and didn't know how long she could last any longer.

"Help... help... help..." she chanted, her voice becoming hoarse. She couldn't take it anymore and broke down on the cold concrete floor. A few tears slid down her face and bad thoughts came into her head. What if it was too late to save Joy? What if she doesn't see Fabian again? What if Victor kills him too? Nina just let these thoughts take over her mind and soon started to sob, that is, until, a call came through.

"NINA?" the voice echoed. She knew from the start it was Fabian's. She quickly got up and went back to the vent. She sucked up all the air she could handle and screamed.

"FABIAN!" she screamed. She heard her voice carry out and stood there, hoping for another answer.

Back Up In The Room

Everyone was growing impatient with all of this. Jerome was trying to persuade some to leave, including him, but Patricia kept him in place. Fabian was still crouched beside the vent and kept on mouthing, "Come on.". Then, the voice came through.

"FABIAN!" it screamed. Fabian's face was filled with concern. It wasn't a "I'm so happy to see you" kind of yell, it was more of a "Help me!" kind of scream.

"NINA!" he screamed. "NINA, ARE YOU OKAY?" he waited a few more seconds after placing his response, and then her voice came through once more.

"I'M FINE! BUT YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME! I'M STUCK IN THE CELLAR! SWEET TRAPPED ME IN HERE! YOU HAVE TO HURRY AND GET ME OUT! THEY'RE GONNA GET JOY OR SOMETHING!" Nina screamed, as the vent did it's best to make out her words.

"Joy!" Patricia said in concern for her friend.

"DON'T WORRY! WE'LL DO WHAT WE CAN! JUST STAY CALM AND WAIT FOR US!" Fabian screamed back. He turned back to the group and they all had unreadable expressions on their faces. "What?"

"Dude, you just told her we'd save her and we don't even have a plan!" Alfie said.

"Well, I'll think of something! Uh... hang on, I almost got one... MICK! Your benchpress weight things!"

"What about them?" Mick asked.

"I'm sure that if we, four guys, pair off and get one for each, then we'd have enough weight to bring down that cellar door!" Fabian said.

"Are you sure?"

"It's a long shot, but she doesn't have much time. It's the only plan we got, so I say we go through with it NOW!" Fabian said.

"Fabian, it's a great idea, really, but I think we should all just think of a back up in case-"

"I SAID NOW!"

"Okay! You said now." Alfie said running out the door with Mick right behind him.

"I mean, you say now, it happens now, yeah?" Jerome asked following his guy friends.

"Patricia, Mara, and Amber, tell Nina to stand by the cellar door and try anything to let us know she's there." Fabian ordered while running out.

"You got it." Mara said. Amber ran over to the vent and started to scream through it.

"NINA! FABIAN AND THE GUYS ARE ON THEIR WAY! BUT, RIGHT NOW, YOU HAVE TO STAND BY THE CELLAR DOOR. BANG ON IT, KICK IT, DO SOMETHING!" Amber screamed. They all waited a few seconds before her voice came through.

"OKAY!" Nina responded. Then, about a second later, they all heard the cellar door being hit.

"That's Nina." Mara said.

"Alright, now let's all go down there and wait for the guys." Patricia ordered. Mara and Amber both nodded and they all ran out the door towards their helpless friend.

**A/N: Yeah, did it suck in any way? Just need to know. So love it? Hate it? Okay? Tell me in a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, before you all beat me with sticks, I have a VERY good reason why I haven't updated in so long! One: I got sick right after I updated the last chapter and when I'm sick, I cannot think at all! Two: I had a very rough week at school! Three: Hit MAJOR Writer's Block. Also, like I said, school was a nightmare! I had to be in complete and utter focus the whole week... okay FOCUS TIME OVER! Time to write!**

Time was of the escence and they couldn't waste a nanosecond of it! The all scrammbled around into their own gender groups and they all had an assignment. On the girl's side, Mara, Patricia, and Amber all ran down the stairs and followed the bangs that Nina was making.

"Nina! Nina, keep banging! We're almost there!" Amber called. They all looked from side to side trying to find their way through the pitch black that was the empty house. Though, they kinda weren't lost because they all heard the boys.

With the guys, Jerome, Mick, and Alfie stampeded through the halls and into Mick's room to get what they needed to save Nina. Fabain was behind them and he wanted to make quicker time so he jumped on the railing and slid down the stairs. When he hit the bottom, he immediately jumped on his feet and full on sprinted into his room where he found Mick and the guys trying to lift up the fifteen pound weights.

When the girls got to their destination, they did their best to try and calm Nina down so she wouldn't draw so much attention so that Victor would have to investigate.

"Nina, Nina, it's okay. Everything's gonna be alright!" Mara said.

"Guys, help me or else they're gonna get Joy!" Nina called.

"Fabian and the boys are on their way! Hold on!" Patricia shouted.

"Hurry!" Nina called back.

In Fabian and Mick's room, Fabian tried to lift up one on his own, but the weight was just too much for him. He kept trying and trying, but still had no advantage.

"Fabian!" Mick shouted. Fabian didn't pay attention. "Fabian, calm down!" He still didn't listen.

"RUTTER!" Jerome screamed. Fabain heard Jerome and looked towards him. "Calm down, bro. Like you said, let's pair off and we each take one. No more being macho man! Nina will be okay. We promise." Fabian began to relax and his arms began to get less tense.

The boys did as their plan commanded and began to pair off. Alfie and Jerome in one, Mick and Fabian on the other. Each knelt down beside one of the heavy weights ready to lift.

"On three." Fabian ordered. "Ready? One... two... three!" They all lifted their weights with all the strength they could control. When they were fianlly able to get used to the weight that was driving into their hands, they jogged out the door towards the girls. They all met up a few seconds later and they had to hurry because the boys couldn't handle the weight any longer.

"Have you tried to open it?" Mick asked.

"Yes. Multiple times. It just won't budge." Mara said pulling on the knob one more time.

"Okay, guys, this is it." Alfie said.

"Nina, move!" Fabian ordered. The girls flinched at his sharp tone and inside the cellar, Nina did as she was told. "Okay... now!" Fabian shouted. The boys hit the end of their weights into the door. Nothing, not even a scratch. "Again!" The boys did it again. One crack. "C'mon! Is that all you got?" The guys tried it with more power. The crack got bigger, but still left them with no advantage.

"Fabian, this isn't working." Jerome said, out of breath.

"I told you we should've came up with a back up plan!" Alfie said, obviously irritated.

"Back up..." Fabian repeated in a whisper. "Back up! Guys, come on, just follow my lead!" Fabian ordered. The two pairs of boys did as they were told and backed up until they were about a few feet from the cellar door. "Okay, guys, this is our last chance! CHARGE!" The boys ran into the door with great speed and strength. They noticed immediately that the weights have put a hole in the door which made the ends get caught and they began to push harder, hoping for something more.

In the cellar, Nina heard Fabian's yell and when she heard the door get hit with the biggest bang she ever heard, she screamed.

"AHH!" she cried and went farther down the steps.

In the foyer, The hole was getting bigger and they pushed their weights into the door before they made a bigger hold and fell to the other side. The rest was done by the boys when they kicked the broken wood that still blocked some of the way. Then, they all heard footsteps come up the wooden stairs and they all saw their old friend again. Fabian had the widest grin grow on his face as Nina threw herself into his arms. Fabian kissed her lips quickly, then hugged her tightly again as he rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked frantically after they pulled apart, but he still held onto her arms.

"Just happy to be alive." Nina said in a low tone with a soft smile. Fabian stared into her eyes, not noticing that his fellow housemates were surrounding them.

"Uhh, hello? Romeo and Juliet?" Amber asked.

"Hey, love birds!" Patricia said that snapped them out of their little fantasy. "I hate to interrupt your little romantic moment, but there's one thing that we kinda forgot. Oh, yeah, JOY!"

"Right!" Nina said. "Come on, guys!" Nina grabbed Fabian's hand as she led the group over to the kitchen where the ovens were. She put her Eye of Horus necklace where the carving was and it opened the door to where their next rescue would be. Nina ushered her housemates in one by one until she was the last to go in. As she crawled into the little space, she used her necklace again to close the hatch.

Down below, in the Anubis ritual room, all of Victor's little society members surrounded Joy as she tried to put the Cup of Ankh together. Of course, she wasn't the Chosen One so she had no clue what she was doing.

When the group was in seeing range of them, Patrcia tried to run over there to save her friend, but Mara and Nina held her back because they thought that caution was the best policy... for now.

As Joy tried to put one piece to another one last time, she failed again. She took off her hood and that was a sign that she was giving up.

"It's no use. I can't do it." Joy said.

"What's the matter with you, girl?" Victor asked through clenched teeth.

"I just can't, Victor. Please understand; I don't want to be the Chosen One, I'm probably not after all!" Joy pleaded. Victor was so angry, that he whipped off his hood and stomped over to her.

"You will address me as 'Sir'!" Victor said repeating his father's words. "You useless piece of nothing!" Victor pushed her down on the ground and Joy landed on her fist that drove into her side. She winced in pain as she looked up at Victor. "You will make that cup if it's the last thing you do!" Victor was about to slap her with the back of his hand until he heard a yell that he didn't expect to hear.

"VICTOR!" Nina screamed. Victor whipped his head towards the girl who he thought he murdered. Nina and her group all ran over and surrounded their friend. Patricia knelt by Joy to make sure that she was alright while the others glared at the society members.

"Nina Martin?" Victor asked still stunned. He began to back away, as if he's being confronted by a ghost. "It can't be. You're dead."

**A/N: Yeah... not my best chapter. Like I've said, when I have Writer's Block, I just type whatever pops into my head. So, sorry if it sucks I just don't want you guys to stop reading! Oh, yeah, there's something I gotta tell you guys, I just do't know how to put it. I'll tell you guys later unless I REALLY need the help. So... uhh... enough said! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I have only ONE thing to say: It may be the LONGEST chapter this story will ever get! So, enjoy! Oh, and this chapter starts out as a little re-cap sentence.**

_"Nina Martin?" Victor asked still stunned. He began to back away, as if he's being cofronted by a ghost. "It can't be. You're dead."_

"Patricia?" Joy asked in a whimper as she looked at the people surrounding her.

"Yeah, Joy, it's me. Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright." Patricia said.

"Nina, this really isn't the right time to be here." Jason said, taking off his hood. "Why don't you just go back upstairs, yeah?" Jason was about to grab a hold of Nina's arm until Fabian pushed him back with his fist.

"Don't touch her!" Fabian seethed through clenched teeth and anger burning in his eyes. He was already mad enough that one of these members locked up his girl in the cellar and leave her there to rot. Now, he believes that no one gets to touch Nina except him and his housemates. As Victor heard Fabian's voice, he had a smirk grow on his pointy face. He was gonna find his way out of this one, like the clever fox he naturally was.

"Nina. Why, hello there, Ms. Martin. Why it's so great to see you... alive." Victor said, his voice turning to disgust as he said the last word. "Now, I'd like to thank you, Fabian, for bringing the victim." Victor said as he began walking over to them. Fabian's eyes began to widen because he knew where this conversation was heading.

"Don't pick on Fabian! He didn't do anything." Nina shouted.

"Nina, Nina, it's alright. Just ignore him." Fabian hushed.

"You would say that, wouldn't you, Rutter?" Victor asked.

"You've gone too far this time, Victor. Let Joy go." Nina ordered.

"On the contrary, it is _you_ who has gone too far this time, Nina. Can you take a hint when you're obviously not wanted? I guess I'll just have to show you myself." Victor was about to grab Nina like Jason intended to, but Alfie and Jerome jumped in front her.

"Stop!" They both shouted.

"No one's gonna hurt Nina while we're here!" Alfie shouted.

"Yeah, you'll have to go through this wall if you want her!" Jerome remarked.

"That's right! You'll have to kill us!"

"No, no, not kill us, you dipwad!" Jerome said slapping the back of his head.

"Well, maybe not _kill_ us, but push us down... or something..." Alfie said, trailing off.

"Heh, heh, heh... BOO!" Victor snapped. His sharp voice immediately startled the two pranksters.

"Whoa!" Alfie said going back to his original place.

"Fabian, you protect Nina; she's _your _girlfriend!" Jerome said following Alfie's lead. Fabian glared at Jerome for announcing his current relationship status because that wasn't the current issue right now; but he put it to the side and started to glare at Victor.

"Our heroes." Patricia mumbled sarcastically.

"But really, children: Pushing? Killing? Is violence really the best answer? I'd hate to be at fault for someone getting hurt. Isn't that right, Fabian?" Victor asked.

"I'm not so sure I'm the right person to be asked that." Fabian stammered.

"Oh, Fabian, don't be ridiculous." Victor chuckled. "You know exactly whose been trying to hurt your friend. More specifically, Nina. Why, the culprit has been right under your noses the entire time."

"Fabian, what is he talking about?" Amber asked.

"Victor, I know the answer to this. You're the one trying to hurt me! Your little pal here, Mr. Sweet, locked me down in the cellar and left me there to rot!" Nina shouted.

"That may be true, Ms. Martin, but there was someone else who tried to kill you beforehand." Victor said. Fabian felt sweat dripping down his forehead and he gulped really deep. He knew what was about to happen.

"What are you playing at, Victor?" Mick asked.

"Ahh, so now we're getting somewhere. Well, Mrs. Andrews, I believe it is time for a pop quiz."

"I think now is a great time, Victor." Mrs. Andrews agreed. She already knew what he had in mind. The eight teens were scared, not by the question, but what Victor was gonna do.

"Pop quiz?" Alfie asked. "That's not fair! I didn't have time to study!"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Victor growled. "Don't make me put that deer head back on you." Alfie immediately shut his mouth. "Now, let's see," Victor said trailing off, looking at the students, "ahh, yes, Mr. Rutter. Let's see if you can answer this question; and make sure you answer it correctly. Answer this: Who is at fault for Nina's injury in the attic the other night?" Victor asked. Fabian's eyes dropped to the floor when Victor finished asking the question. It was time to come clean. He opened his mouth to speak, but Nina cut him off.

"Why pick on Fabian? He had nothing to do with it. I pushed him out of the way; it's my own fault." Nina said, sticking up for her friend.

"No, Nina." Fabian said. "... I am. It's my fault. I'm responsible for what happened up there that night." All of Anubis House residents jaws dropped to the floor. Nina stared wide-eyed at her so-called "friend".

"You're joking." Mick said in shock. "Please tell us you're joking." Fabian ignored his friend and turned his gaze to Nina.

"Nina, I'm sorry. I know what I promised but-" Fabian said, about to to put his hand on her shoulder; but before it got an inch closer to touching her, she took a half step back. "No... no, Nina, please don't act like that."

"You see, Martin? He promised you wouldn't get hurt and now look what has happened! He's a liar." Victor growled.

"No, I can explain."

"What's there _to_ explain? She gets crushed and you come out just fine! If you would've kept your promise or not go up there, like she said, then she would've came out just fine and this wouldn't be happening! Do you argue with any of this at all?"

"No."

"Then guilty is charged, as they say."

"No, just give me a chance to explain."

"Okay, then explain this: How come _you_ didn't move when the plank of wood was about to fall?"

"I didn't know that was going to happen!"

"Sure you didn't, Mr. Rutter." Victor said sarcastically. "You know, the ironic thing is that you were partially working for me."

"What? Why?" Fabian asked.

"Why? Because if Nina was out of the picture, then this would have gone smoothly. So, you technically did half of the work and I didn't even have to lift a finger. Well done, Fabian. Well done, indeed. Couldn't have done it without you." Fabian then slapped his palm against his face, guilt overwhelming his emotions as he found out he was part of Victor's scheme. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here's you payment." Victor said punching Fabian right in the stomach. Fabian collapsed on his knees with his arms around his waist trying to suck some air into his lungs. "Look at him, Nina. You gave him your trust and he... turned his back on you." Victor said. Fabian weakily looked up at Nina but then turned his gaze baack down to the ground and closed his eyes in shame. "Take them away. Get them out of my sight." Victor ordered.

The society members all surrounded the teens and grabbed a hold of them. They tried to break free from their grasp, but they had them in strong holds that they couldn't get out of.

"No! Joy!" Patricia cried as she was being dragged away.

"Patricia!" Joy cried.

"Quiet, you!" Victor said. Joy immediately shut her mouth. As Nina was being dragged away, she looked at Fabian and he wasn't even putting up a fight. When Fabian felt her gaze, he looked at her, but then she shifted her gaze quickly. Fabian knew that every second, he was inches close to losing her.

"No... Nina. Don't believe him, Nina! I can explain! Nina!" Fabian pleaded, but it was no use.

"Aww, shut it, Rutter. Haven't you already caused enough damage? I'm sure Ms. Martin is getting tired of all your lies." Victor said, pushing it over the limit. Fabian began to look back and glare at Victor but was cut off as he was being pushed out the door. "Lock them up in that warehouse in the woods. You two! Stay with them and gaurd the warehouse door!" Victor ordered, pointing to Jason and the police officer. The nodded their heads and followed the rest out the door. "We don't want anymore interruptions." Victor mumbled looking down at Joy. The poor girl looked up at Victor with fear clouding her eyes.

Is this the end?

**A/N: IT SURE AS HECK NOT THE END! Just wait 'til the next chapter! Will Nina be able to trust or even forgive Fabian? Will Fabian be able to clear up this lie? Oh, yeah, if you don't remember: Chapter 5 is when Victor basically said it was Fabian's fault because of the whole promise thing. That's just for people who don't remember and are a bit confused. This chapter literally fried my brain and I cannot think of anything at the moment. The next chapter will probably be on Friday, at the latest. Like I keep saying: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I promised a chapter today, so I plan to give you one. May be a it too dramatic, but that's how this show this. It's dramatically wonderful.**

The gang soon found themselves in the back of Victor's van. You know, the ones where there are two front seats but in the back, it's like the trunk of a car. More specifically, the car that Rufus kidnapped Patricia in after that one episode. I cannot get anymore specific than that! Okay, back to the story:

Everyone kept quiet, some were still in the state of shock that Fabian fell victim to Victor's little homicidal plan. Fabian sat, his back against the van's back door, with his elbows on his knees looking down at the van floor. His eyes filled with complete shame. He was starting to believe Victor; he did turn his back on Nina. He wiped away stray tears from his eyes once in a while, he was trying his best to hold the rest back.

Nina watched him from the right side of the van. She also wiped away tears from her saddened face. Victor's side of the story kept eating it's way into her thoughts. She tried her best not to believe his story, but that just made things more confusing for her.

Amber sat next to Nina, fully aware of how she was feeling based on her expressions and body language. She couldn't take anymore of this awkward, sad tension between her and Fabian. There was only one way to resolve all of this: They had to talk to each other.

"Hey," Amber began, nudging Nina with her elbow, "you alright?"

"I'm confused." Nina confessed. "I don't know what else to do, let alone, who to believe."

"There is one thing." Amber said turning her gaze towards Fabian. Nina noticed her action and looked in her direction. She turned her face back to Amber and the look on her face said it all.

"Oh no, no, Amber." Nina whispered.

"Yes." Amber whispered back.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"It'll be so awkward."

"Doesn't matter, you two need to work this out." Amber said pushing NIna towards Fabian. Fabian didn't notice the shift, he was too caught up in his own thoughts.

"I wouldn't know what to-" Nina said trying to resist, but she got quiet when she was just a few inches from Fabian. She looked back at Amber.

"Talk to him." Amber whispered.

"Ah hem... AH HEM!" Nina coughed, pretending to clear her throat, but Fabian took no notice. She looked back at Amber for help.

"Tap him." Amber whispered making a tapping gesture. Nina decided to take her word for it and lightly tapped Fabian's shoulder. Fabian became startled by this contact and jumped a bit. When he looked at who touched him, he was surprised to see Nina there. He gave her a small smile and then turned his gaze back to the ground. "Nina, is there something you would like to say to Fabian?" Amber asked. The whole house was now listening in.

"There's nothing to say." Nina said after a few moments.

"Nina, how could you say that?" Mara asked. She knew Nina would never talk like that when it came to these kinds of problems.

"I don't know! It's just- Victor's side, Fabian's side, the whole promise thing! I'm just really confused. I don't know who to believe." Nina confessed to her whole house.

"Well, ask yourself this, Martin: Who would you believe more? A homicidal maniac who tried to kill you in order to obtain eternal life, or the guy who has been your best friend ever since you first came here?" Patricia asked. Nina was taken aback by this question and thought for a moment longer, but she still didn't know what to do.

The teens stayed silent for a bit longer. The awkward tension began to eat it's way into the air once again. Alfie got up from his spot on the van and knelt by Fabian. Fabian looked up at Alfie for a quick second before turning back to his original gaze. Alfie just kept staring at Fabian for what seemed like hours, but it was really just a few seconds.

"Why'd you say that?" Alfie finally asked. Fabian looked up at Alfie with a confused expression.

"Say what?" Fabian asked. This was the first time he has spoken since they got "escorted" out of Victor's little ritual room.

"You know bloody well what." Alfie scowled slightly shoving Fabian's knee. Fabian already knew what he was talking about beforehand, it just hurt him too much to even think about it.

"I know what you're thinking about me, Alfie. I wish I could turn back time and change all this; I really do. The problem is... I can't. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Rutter. You think one little 'sorry' will change anything? You always see this in the movies: The guy promises the girl that nothing bad will happen, that immediately backfires, then this whole conspiracy comes about, and then in the end, someone ends up dying. The one who dies is the one who makes the promise. Better enjoy each second while you can, Rutter."

"Alfie, will you ever learn to keep your mouth closed?" Mick asked, annoyed as heck.

"Well, think about it! You have to understand that this must be an ounce true! If Fabian would've kept his mouth shut, then Nina wouldn't have gotten crushed and be just fine, Victor wouldn't be out to get us, and we'd all be sleeping peacefully right now!" Alfie said.

"Have you forgotten that if this never have happened, then we'd never would've found Joy and she could be dead right now?" Patricia asked.

"That may be true, Williamson, but that point is outnumbered by many!" Alfie said. "Well, don't take all of your anger out on Fabian." Mara said.

"Right, the guy's been down on his luck all night." Mick said.

"No kidding." Jerome said.

"It's alright, guys. I deserve it anyways." Fabian mumbled. Mick moved over from his spot on the van and crawled towards his depressed roommate.

"No, man, don't think like that." Mick said. Fabian still kept that depressed look on his face and Mick couldn't take it any longer. "C'mon, Fabe, snap out of it!" Mick said shaking Fabian's shoulders.

"Joy may die soon and we're all probably next in line!" Jerome pointed out, hoping that'll knock some sense into him.

"It's all my fault." Fabian mumbled.

"Well, instead of beating yourself up, you have to at least think of something." Mara said.

"I've already tried. Even if I did have a plan, what difference would it make? I only put the people I love in danger." Fabian said turning his gaze towards Nina. They both locked eyes for a split second before Fabian switched back to his original view.

"But you can't let Victor win." Jerome said.

"He already has. There's nothing I can do." Fabian said.

"So you're gonna give up? Just like that?" Mick asked.

"Victor's not the one holding you back, Fabian Rutter." Patricia remarked.

"Just leave me alone!" Fabian snapped looking up at his friends, then turning away from them.

"Okay, alright, Fabe. We'll leave you alone." Mick said, crawling back to his original spot.

"But you should still hold onto that promise." Mara said.

"You may think you've broken it, but we don't think so." Amber said.

**A/N: Will Fabian snap out of it? Will they stop Victor in time? Only one way to find out! Next chapter will be up soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry about not updating lately. Good thing tonight's my free night 'cause I barely got any homework and this chapter has been in my notebook for a very, very, very long time! So hopefully it's good enough! Oh yeah: PRE-WRITTEN BEFORE HOUSE OF DRAMA/HOUSE OF CODES! (You know, that one where Rufus turns evil and stuff) RUFUS IS NOT ONE OF THE BAD GUYS! Flames will not be tolerated because of this one little thing because... well, yeah just one tiny OOC but we all do that at times. Sorry if I sounded rude, but you gotta admit it's true.**

After another half hour of driven silence, they finally made it over to the abandoned warehouse in the forest clearing. Fabian was left alone like he wanted to be and the rest of the house began to worry about him. Nina still stole quick glances at him every now and again throughout the rest of the ride, but she never spoke. They all came out of their thoughts and fantasies when the van jerked forward into a halt.

"Alright, everybody out NOW!" the policeman growled.

"Come on then MOVE!" Jason also seethed. Everyone flinched at their sharp tones and decided to do as they were told. Mick opened the van's back door and helped everyone out. As Fabian jumped out, he saw his friends being pushed into the abandoned place. He turned his head towards the road behind him but chose to ignore the voice that was telling him to run away. He walked towards the warehouse door where he felt the policeman's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, kid... good job." he praised, patting Fabian on the shoulder. Fabain just glared at him and walked inside. He heard the door slam shut behind him and heard the lock click. They were trapped. Fabian felt his anger boil inside of him. He was sick and tired of everyone telling him that he was a murderer and got really ticked off about Victor's lie that made him lose Nina.

"Fabian?" Mick asked, concerned when he noticed Fabian's death glare. "Fabian, mate, are you alright?" Fabian began to shake with his boiling anger.

"He's shaking." Amber said. "Nina why is he shaking?"

"I don't know." Nina replied. Fabian bent down and picked up a rock. He looked at the small stone in his hand before taking one last look at his friends. As his anger reached it's boiling point, he threw the rock at a glass window! Everyone screamed with fear as the glass shattered and the rock ricocheted of the bars that covered their link to the outside world. Fabian took one of the old boxes and threw it at the wooden door.

"Stop your banging!" Jason yelled from the outside.

"NO!" Fabian yelled back. He began to bang on the door with every ounce of strength he had in his system. Doing everything he can for a way out.

"Rutter! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Jerome asked, shocked by his bipolar attitude.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to get us out of this place!" Fabian yelled slamming his shoulder against the door. Fabian continued his banging for another few minutes until Nina noticed him wincing in pain as he kept hurting himself.

"Alright, Fabian, that's enough." Nina said. Fabian didn't hear her voice. "Fabian!" Nina shouted. Fabian ignored her again. "Fabian, it's no use! Stop!" Nina yelled as she saw that he was no closer to advancing. He still chose to ignore her. Nina began to walk over to him in a cautious manner. When she got close enough, she put her hand on his shoulder. She gasped and back away a couple steps as Fabian whipped his head towards her and anger was currently clouding his vision. As Fabian began to come back to his senses, his gaze began to soften as he saw Nina in front of him.

"... Victor..." Fabian managed to say.

"Yes Victor. Victor's a murderer and a liar." Nina said. "I'm sorry, Fabian, I should've believed you."

"No, Nina, I'm sorry. I turned my back on you. You gave me your trust and I just threw it away." Fabian said leaning his back on the wall and looking down. "Victor was right."

"Oh, that poor Joy. Meeting a needless death." Jerome said. "What is this world coming to?" he asked as he hit his fist on the wall. Then, they all heard a loud bang come from the other side of the door. Nina flinched and wrapped her arms around Fabian and he wrapped one of his arms aroud her.

"Fabian, please tell me you were banging on the door." Mara said.

"That wasn't me this time." Fabian said. Then, they all heard another one that was louder than the last and also... screaming.

"Then what was that?" Amber asked.

"Wait, shh, shh. Listen." Jerome hushed.

Outside

Jason and the policeman were in a full out brawl with a mysterious man who wanted to free the kids. They both tried to take advantage of this outnumbered battle, but they couldn't seem to fight him off.

The mysterious man kneed Jason in the stomach and threw him to the ground. As for the police officer, he punched him a few times, gave him a dead leg, and pushed him against the door.

Inside

The gang was listening in on the fight wondering who was trying to help them and why.

"Why does that voice sound so familiar?" Jerome pondered. "I know the name. Isn't it, like... Robert... Randy...?" Then, they all heard the door become unlocked and backed up so that they can all get a view of the mystery man.

"Rufus!" Patricia yelled happily as they all got the full view.

"That's the name!" Jerome exclaimed snapping his fingers.

"At your service." Rufus said bowing his head. Everyone scrambled out of the warehouse and Jerome gave Rufus a pat on the back.

"Thanks, Zeno, we owe you one." Jerome said.

"There's no time for thanks. Your little friend doesn't have much time. Now in the van, all of you." Rufus ushered opening the van's back door. Everone hopped inside until Nina and Fabian were the last two.

"Nina, how'd you figure out that I wasn't the one lying?" Fabian asked.

"I didn't. I guess I've known all along." Nina said smiling at hime. Fabian smiled back, glad that he partially got her back. Now it was time to redeem himself, he had to fight Victor. They both hopped in the van and Rufus drove off towards Anubis House as soon as he heard Fabian shut the door.

But will they all be too late?

**A/N: Just a reminder: Flames will not be tolerated please. I promise, this is the only time Rufus will be, like, mentioned. Well, he will be mentioned in the next chapter, but for only like, one second. Just saying. This chapter was in my notebook for a VERY long time and I didn't feel like changing anything 'cause then I would have to change the whole story. Just thought I'd put that out. Next chapter is where things get good! I wanna thank you guys for all the Story Alerts/Favorites so far and the reviews. That puts a smile on my face everytime. For those who read but don't review my story, I'm just glad your reading and I hope I get a comment from you guys too, 'cause I wanna know what you guys think of this. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello everyone! LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! Will the students succeed or will they fail miserably? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own that "Let's get ready to rumble!" line that famous announcer does. **

Back at Anubis House, inside the ritual room, everyone did the sacred chant. Victor was busy tieing Joy's hands behind her back. He had something very big planned for her. Joy was crying, fear overwhelming her system.

"Don't cry, little girl." Victor said, faking a sympathetic tone. "That'll only make things harder." Joy looked up at Victor and he looked down at her, chuckling evily.

With the Students

Rufus drove into the circle entrance to the house with great speed. He turned the wheel with a sharp movement, that the van began to swerve. He slammed his foot on the break which made him skid to a halt. As soon as the car stopped dead in it's tracks, Fabian swung open the door and they all jumped out.

"Move! Move! Move!" Fabian chanted like a drill sergeant. Everyone did as they were told and did not speak, except for Patricia who turned around to say "bye" to Rufus.

"Thanks, Rufus!" Patricia exclaimed and then turned around to catch up to her friends.

"Good-bye, kids!" Rufus shouted. "And good luck, Sibuna." he whispered before driving off.

With the Society

"Brothers and sisters," Victor began, "we have partially failed at this attempt to tipping the scales of life, but there is another way." Victor reached his hand out to the table and picked up a cerimonial knife. "Looks like we have to do this the ancient way."

"Victor," Mrs. Andrews exclaimed, "are you serious?"

"There must be another way." Mr. Sweet said.

"There is no other way. We have waited too long to put this on hold!" Victor said.

"Victor! Have you forgotten that this is my daughter?" Mr. Mercer asked.

"Do you want to wait another twenty-five years?" Victor asked. Joy's father opened his mouth to speak, but slowly closed it. Joy looked at her father with complete shock. Her father would choose eternal life over his own daughter! I mean, come on, who does that? Victor smiled happily as Mr. Mercer chose to do things his way. "Now, I think that instead of 'short and painless' it should be 'long and torturous'!" Victor said holding the knife up. Joy cowered from under him. "Good-bye, Joy." Victor whispered. He was about to strike at her, but they all heard the door swing open and hit the wall. Joy's frown turned into a smile as she knew who was coming.

The teachers looked at each other with confusion and Victor began to glare with his teeth bared.

"AAHHH!" the eight students cried as they stampeded into the room. Everyone went their separate ways to fight off the teachers while Nina and Patricia went to tend to Joy. Fabian ran at full speed towards Victor and then jumped up and tackled him having Victor drop the knife. As they both tumbled to the ground, Fabian stood up and ran off, helping his friends. Victor looked up at him with complete hatred.

"CHARGE!" Alfie and Jerome cried, targeting Victor.

"Hey, Victor!" Jerome greeting ruffling his hair.

"How's it going, pal?" Alfie asked pulling Victor's hood over his head.

"Stay out of this, you worthless vermin!" Victor seethed, swinging a punch at them, but missing.

"Oh, are the years catching up to you already, old man?" Alfie asked.

"I'll say, mate! Missed us by a mile, he did!" Jerome said. They both laughed hysterically and ran off.

"NO!" Victor screamed as he slammed his fists on the concrete floor.

As he and Alfie ran off, Jerome spotted something in the dusty corner. He picked up the two fragments and dusted them off a bit. It revealed their old zombie masks. Jerome soon had a big, mischievious smile on his face. "Hey, Alfie." Jerome whispered. Alfie looked over his shoulder and immediately became excited. "Time for the return of the zombies."

"Oh, you're so on!" Alfie said taking his mask and putting it on. Jerome did the same and they both high-fived. The sneaked off, looking for a victim.

As Nina and Patricia were tending to Joy, Nina was trying to untie the knots while Patricia did her best to calm her down. As Nina did random loops with the rope, she figured out her way and was soon able to get the knots untied and freed Joy.

"Joy," Patricia said, taking a hold of her shoulders, "go over to Mara and she'll take you upstairs where you'll be safe." Joy nodded her head and ran over to Mara who was by the entrance. "Hey, Nina, you know, you're alright... for an American." Patricia said. Nina smile and Patricia's smile immediately turned into a glare as she saw the nurse about to grab Nina. Patricia pushed Nina out of the way and shoved the nurse off. Nina smiled at Patricia, like she did when Patricia took the blame for stealing Victor's key to the attic.

On the other side of the room, Alfie and Jerome were chasing Mrs. Andrews with thier zombie masks on. They soon cornered her to the wall where she fainted out of fear. The two pranksters took off thier masks and Alfie was the only one laughing while Jerome had a nonchalant look on his face.

"What's wrong, mate?" Alfie asked.

"I don't know. I thought this would all work out differently than I expected it." Jerome said. When Mrs. Andrews came to her senses, she saw Alfie and Jerome without the masks on. As her vision became clearer, she shrieked like a woman who has just seen a mouse and fainted once again.

"Works for me!" Alfie said as he and Jerome began to laugh hysterically. When they turned around, they saw Mr. Sweet right in front of them with an evil smile on his face. Sweet was about to grab them until Mick came from behind Sweet, put him into one of those "Nelson" holds, and threw him against the wall. "Mick... did you just save us?" Alfie asked surprised.

"Don't get used to it." Mick said running off.

Victor watched as the chaos ensued throughout the room. The students had outnumbered his little society by a few. As he looked around, he saw Nina and full on anger filled his emotions. He looked to see if there were any of his members who weren't getting their butts kicked by teenagers and he saw Mr. Mercer.

"You! Mercer!" Victor called. "Do what you can about these kids!" Mr. Mercer nodded and set off to try and get the students in a group so that he can keep an eye on them. "I've got some unfinished business to take care of." Victor growled, grabbing the knife and blending into the shadows.

**A/N: What is Victor up to? Only one way to find out! Next chapter coming soon! For this chapter, I just wanna ask for at least 5-7 reviews please! It makes me happy that I know people read it and it makes me update as much as possible. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Alright, y'all have been waiting and I have to publish this soon before my parents see that I'm not studying! Haha!**

Nina was fighting back-to-back with Patricia. Well, she wasn't really fighting, but she was ready to. As they both circled around with the little space they had, Patricia saw that Amber needed help so she left Nina's side. That was a big mistake. Victor loomed over Nina with the sharp knife in his hand. Nina noticed that the lighting got darker around her and turned around only to turn pale white. She let out a small cry having everyone stop what they were doing. Only... Victor did nothing. He just stared at her. He placed the knife carefully under his arm and began to clap.

"Bravo, bravo." Victor said clapping his hands, then stopping. "What an extraordinary strategized battle. Now it is time to end it. All of you, except Nina, stand by the wall." Victor ordered.

"No." Patricia simply responded. Victor took the knife from under his arm and pointed it towards them.

"Do exactly as I say or someone could end up getting hurt." Victor warned.

"Patricia," Amber whispered, "just do as he says." Patricia looked at her friends and decided to do as she was told. She walked over to the wall and stood there with the others close behind. Mr. Mercer acted as a gaurd and stood in front of them.

"Now, Ms. Martin, we have some unfinished business to take care of, don't we?" Victor asked putting the knife back under his arm.

"Okay, I know exactly where this is going!" Jerome cut in.

"Run, Nina! Run!" Mick added.

"I'm not going to run." Nina said quietly.

"You're not going to run?" Victor asked. "Could it be possible that you have no concerns for your friends lives if you don't leave?" Nina gave him an angry look. "Now, let's see..." Victor trailed off, counting the teens. "One, two, three... four, five... where is Rutter?" Victor asked, teeth bared in disgust as he said the name.

"We don't know." Alfie said. "He must've ran off."

"Typical of him, isn't it?" Vitor asked, turning back to Nina. "Such a coward. Don't even know why I put up with him."

"Don't talk about him like that!" Nina snapped.

"Why do you care? After all, look at what he's put you through."

"That's not going to work, Victor. He's not the one lying."

"Very well, then. Fair enough. Now, I'm going to give you one last chance. Go back upstairs, get Joy, and stay out of the way."

"Never." Nina snapped. Victor look the knife and waved it in front of her face.

"I said: Go upstairs." Victor seethed. Nina looked at him straight in the eye and crossed her arms.

"No."

"Fine! You wanna act like children? Well, then, I'll treat you like children! I'm going to count to ten and when I hit the last number, I expect all of you to be upstairs. It'll be more interesting when the hour's up. One... two... three..." Nina didn't move an inch. "Four..." Victor continued. From the other side, Fabian appeared from the shadows. When he saw Victor with Nina, he knew something was wrong. "I'm losing my patience, girl!" Victor warned. Nina still didn't move. "Fine! Have it your way! Five, six, seven, eight, nine... TEN!"

Victor lunged at her with the knife and Nina covered up her face. She expected a piercing pain, but felt nothing. She removed her hands from her eyes and saw Fabian on Victor's back, one arm under Victor's arm, making it unable to move, and his other arm around his neck.

"Run, Nina, run!" Fabian ordered. He tried to tighten his grip on Victor, but he was just a little bit stronger.

"Let go of me, you little rat!" Victor shouted, grabbing Fabian's shirt with his free hand and pryed him off his back. Fabian fell with a thud and Victor tried to stab him. Fabian dodged every hit coming to him.

"Whoa! Easy there!" Fabian kept saying after every close call. One strike was about an inch away from his face. "WHOA!" Fabian cried out. Fabian began to lose his balance but Victor took a hold of his arm.

"Rutter's in deep trouble now!" Jerome said.

"Oh, this is bad." Mick mumbled.

Fabian tried to get out of Victor's grip, but one more swift movement with the knife resulted in giving Fabian a deep cut across his arm.

"AHH!" Fabian cried out in pain as he fell to the floor clutching his arm.

"NO!" Nina screamed running at Victor. Victor lunged for her next. She took a hold of his wrists to hold him back, but Victor was just too strong. The knife was able to touch Nina's skin which resulted in a deeper cut down her arm. She shrieked in pain and fell to the floor. Fabian crawled over to the poor girl where a small pool of blood was beginning to form. As he saw the slash on her arm, his anger blew over the top. How much, you may ask? He was in a rage! This was the maddest he's ever been!

"AHH!" he screamed, charging at Victor. Victor threw the knife which targeted Fabian's head. Fabian ducked just in time having the knife get stuck to the wooden pillar. Fabian ran off into another room. This was his plan: Get Victor alone.

"Running, are we?" Victor asked as he got the knife unstuck. He followed Fabian leaving the rest alone.

"Nina!" Amber cried. "Let us go!"

"You're too late!" Mr. Mercer shouted.

"Don't you guys get it? We can easily outnumber this chump!" Mick said.

'No," Mrs. Andrews said, appearing with Mr. Sweet and the nurse, "you're not this time, Mr. Campbell." The teens soon found themselves surrounded. They had to come up with a quick plan so they all just sprinted towards their helpless friend. Patricia was only a few inches closer until she got grabbed by Mrs. Andrews and was pulled back. The same thing happened with Amber, only she was grabbed by the nurse. Mick and Alfie were close enough and knelt down beside Nina, only to be pulled back by Mr. Mercer. The four of them tried to break free, but the teachers had them in holds that would take a miracle to get out of. Jerome was grabbed by Mr. Sweet, but one of his arms was free. He did his best to resist, but kept getting closer to losing.

"Somebody do something about the American!" Jerome shouted, still trying to get his arm loose. Mick was able to break free for one second and elbowed Mr. Mercer. As he tried to catch his breath, Alfie punched him and sent him to the ground. Jerome punched Mr. Sweet in the jaw which announced his freedom and then helped Patricia and Amber by prying out of their holder's grips. "Alfie! Mick! Grab Nina and take her upstairs!" Jerome ordered. The two boys nodded and knelt down beside Nina. They put each of her arms around their neck and gently picked her up.

"Let me go! Fabian needs help!" Nina shouted, trying to resist.

"Nina, calm down! If I know Fabian right, he'll be just fine." Alfie said. Patricia ran over to the door and opened it for the group. As Mick and Alfie ran out of the room and into their safety zone, Amber ran over to Jerome.

"She's safe now! C'mon, let's go get Fabian!" Amber said.

"Are you kidding, Amber? There's already a homicidal maniac after him!" Jerome said grabbing her wrist and dragging her out the door. As soon as they went through, Patricia followed them and slammed it shut.

Fabian ran into the other part of the room, where Victor kept all of his experimental stuff. As he looked around for a place to hide, he heard Victor's ice-cold voice.

"Playing 'Hide and Seek', Rutter? I do like a challenge because killing your little friends will be all too easy!" Victor shouted. Fabian needed to think fast, so he opened up the closet door and jumped inside. He didn't close it all the way, but enough to where he could see.

As Victor stepped in, he looked in every direction but couldn't find the boy. Victor became so frustrated that he smashed his test tubes and beakers on the floor making an ear piercing crash.

"Come out, Rutter! You're not gonna hide from me forever; especially when I get my hands on your little girlfriend! Do you honestly think she'd forgive you after what you've done?" Victor provoked. "Face it, boy! She will NEVER forgive you!' Fabian felt his uncontrollable anger, once again, overwhelm him. When he saw Victor's back turn, he broke out of the closet and charged at him.

"AHH!" Fabian cried as he attacked him. Victor grabbed the front of Fabian's shirt and threw him against the desk. Fabian's back was hit and he winced in pain as he got the wind knocked out of him. As he looked to his right, he saw the bottle of elixir. Victor knew what he was eyeing at and lunged, but old Rutter beat him to it. Fabian lifted it up in the air, as if he was going to smash it. Victor's worried look soon turned into a smirk as he thought that Fabian was bluffing.

"Go ahead, smash it." Victor said. Fabian looked at him as if he was kidding. "Go on... be a man." Fabian looked at the bottle then back at Victor.

"I'm not a man like you!" Fabian seethed as he was about to throw it to the ground.

"Wait!" Victtor said with his hand out. Fabian immediately stopped. "Think about this for a second. What is this going to solve? Do you really think that everything's gonna get better just because you smashed that bottle?" Fabian's angry gaze softened up and he began to slowly put the bottle down. "Yes, good, Fabian. You see? Everything's gonna be fine." Victor was reaching out his hand to grab the bottle, but unfortunately for him, Fabian noticed his actions and immediately snapped his arm back up. "Okay, just calm down, boy. Think about this: Eternal life. With it, you and I could live forever, your little girlfriend too. Forget about the others, all of out desires could become reality! All I need you to do is to give me the elixir." Victor said, doing the best persuasion speech he could think of.

Fabian began to think all this through. Nina was his key to happiness. If they were to live forever, together I may add, he would ask for nothing more. But, there was one question going through his thoughts, "What was in it for Victor?" After all, the only way to gain eternal life is to drain the life from the Chosen One and the seven chosen acolytes. Nina was the Chosen One and fabian and his friends were each an acolyte. Fabian stared Victor straight in the eye and only gave him seven words in response.

"I'll have to pass on that offer." Fabian said through semi-clenched teeth. He lifted up the bottle an inch higher and smashed it on the ground. The glass shattered and the liquid started to spread everywhere.

"NO!" Victor yelled as he looked at his shattered life support. He stared at Fabian and he was just glaring back at him, breathing heavily.

Victor became enraged. He lunged at Fabian and he didn't have time to protect himself. Victor grabbed Fabian's throat and slammed him to the ground. Fabian had both of his hands on Victor's arm, trying to free his grip on his throat. Victor then lifted up the knife with his free hand.

"I'll kill you for this!" Victor growled. He brought the knife straight down towards fabian's chest. Fabian, luckily, took one of his hands and grabbed the wrist which had the knife and he did his best to lift it up away from him while his other hand still clutched the wrist that was around his neck.

Fabian felt his breathing get shallow and his strength was weakening, and his cut-up arm wasn't helping with the pain at all. The knife was about to touch the center of his chest, only... he felt Victor getting weaker too. He looked up at him and Victor began to cough like a dying man. Fabian felt the hand around his neck get loose and he was able to start breathing easily again. Victor then started to lose his balance and had trouble staying in his current position. Fabian knew what was going on; the years were catching up to Victor. Fabian noticed that Victor began to have trouble breathing, so he used all the strength he could control and pushed Victor off of him. As soon as Victor hit the floor, his breathing... stopped.

Fabian crawled away from the corpse and rubbed his neck. He was panting, both out of fear and shock of what has just happened moments ago. He rubbed the cut on his arm. He winced in pain as his sensitive skin reacted to his touch. He had to get that thing cleaned up. As he began to walk out, he took one last look at Victor and saw that he was beginning to turn blue.

Fabian didn't want to know what would happen next and sprinted out of the room.

He will experience the biggest shock of his life as he enters the next room. One that may lead to the biggest tragedy of his life.

**A/N: Man, that was a LONG chapter! Two hours? That's amazing! I've never written a chapter that long before if it took that long! Only two chapters left after this... so sad. Well, at least it's not over yet! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Not much to say. All I know is that this chapter is kinda rushed.**

When Fabian stepped into the cold room, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The teachers were all sprawled out on the floor. They suffered just like Victor had. Without their life support, there was no more need for them to live. Fabian took a deep breath and sighed with relief. As the moonlight shined through the small window, Fabian eyed something peculiar. As he looked where the light shone, he saw a small pool of blood with a thin trail next to it. It all began to play back in his head like a video camera.

"Nina..." he whispered. He sprinted out of the room and carefully opened the door that lead to the foyer. As it creaked open, he heard footsteps pound the wooden floor. It was Mick. When Mick saw his old friend, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"Fabian... is that you?" Mick asked.

"Yeah, Mick, it's really me. I'm fine, everything's going to be okay." Fabian reassured.

"So, it's over?"

"Yeah... it's all over." Mick went over to Fabian and gave him one of those "Football hugs", Mick was also very careful as he hugged him to not hurt his cut arm. Mara came over to see what all the commotion was about and when she saw Fabian, she sighed with relief. She ran back in the living room, got the First-Aid kit, and ran back to the foyer. She examined the cut on Fabian's arm, which left small, dry patches of blood around it because of all the sharp movements he made while fighting Victor. She put some rubbing alcohol on the deep cut and began to gently clean it. Fabian hissed as the liquid stung more than it had before. After the cleaning was finished, Mara stuck a piece of cotton on the gash and wrapped some gauze around it.

"There we go." Mara said as she finished. "Don't worry, you'll be as good as new in a week or two."

"Thanks, Mara. Where's Nina?" Fabian asked.

"She's in the living room, but-"

"Great!" Fabian said, cutting her ff as he jogged in there.

"Fabian, wait." Mick called. When Fabian chose to ignore him, he sighed with grief; he was going to find out the hard way.

As Fabian excitedly ran in the room, everyone stared at him and made gestures to make him leave.

"We've done it, Nina, Victor's defeated! You gotta hear what happened!" Fabian cheered. He looked at Nina as she laid on the couch and noticed that she didn't respond to anything he said. "Nina, get up. I have so much to tell you."

"Uhh, Fabian, now is not the time." Patricia said.

"Why? We finally beat Victor! We should be out celebrating!" Fabian said.

"We would, but... it's about Nina." Amber said.

"What?" Fabian asked. "What happened to her?"

"Well, you see, when she was cut, it was pretty severe and she lost a lot of blood. When you ran off, she kept resisting our help so that we could go and help _you_ and that made her lose more." Patricia explained.

"Then, if that's the reason then... oh no." Fabian said looking at the lifeless Nina. He mouth was agape as he slowly walked over to her. His mind was giving him words that Victor said. Saying that he broke his promise once again since Nina was now hurt more than ever. He tried to do everything he could to ignore the voices, but they overpowered him. He sat down next to her and Jerome came up from behind him and patted his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, bro." Jerome reassured.

"I just wanted her to forgive me." Fabian whimpered having one tear slide down his cheek.

"She already has, remember? Like she said, she's known it all along. Now, I bet she's happy that she left you knowing that."

"No, please... don't talk that way, Jerome."

"I'm sorry, man. But this time, maybe Victor was too strong for us." Jerome quickly patted his back and Fabian took a hold of Nina's hand. As he lifted it up to his cheek, it was ice-cold. Fabian let a few tears fall on her palm and as his grip became loose, Nina's hand fell from his face and it landed right next to her side. Fabian watched it all unfold right in front of him. He knew in his mind, he had to listen to Jerome. He had to face the facts no matter how terrible it may turn out to be.

Fabian laced his arms around her waist and lifted her up. He hugged her close to his chest and right then, he let the tears flow. Not, like, sobbing that women do in those sad movies, but he was crying pretty hard. Everyone in the room lowered their heads in grief and sorrow. Joy did as well and she didn't even know Nina. She decided to take a moment of silence for the person who helped save her life from the evil clutches of Victor.

Then, Fabian felt a shift. He thought it was his body moving so he chose to ignore it. Then, he felt Nina's head move. His arms were wrapped around her waist so there was no way he could've done that. He felt more movement coming from her. Could it be...?

"Fabian?" Nina asked in a hoarse voice.

"Nina?" Fabian asked, looking down at her. Nina sheepishly opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Nina!" Fabian cried, happily, hugging her tighter. She weakily hugged him back. The teens heads soon snapped up in surprise and happiness as they saw that their friend was going to be fine. Fabian kissed her forehead quickly and looked at her. "Thank goodness you're alright. Nines, if you got any more hurt, I'd never forgive myself."

"Fabian, it's okay. I'm fine." Nina remarked.

"Okay, well, just to make sure, do you forgive me?"

"Well... about that-"

"Oh... well, you don't have to finish. I get it; I'll leave you alone." Fabian said, cutting her off and letting her go. He walked over to one of the empty chairs and slumped down.

Nina looked at him with a bit of confusion in her expression. Fabian didn't let her finish. She staggered up on her legs and began to walk over to him. Fabian gave her a quick glance and then looked the other way. Nina had a small smile grow on her face and giggled a bit. She took her hand and touched his shoulder. Fabian flinched at the touch and turned his head towards her. Nina's same hand left his shoulder and lightly touched his cheek. As Fabian took more notice at her, her smile began to widen and he smiled back. Without even thinking, they both started to lean in. As they were only one inch away from each other, Fabian closed the gap between them. They heard a couple squeals from Amber and the girls and heard wolf whistles coming from Jerome and Alfie. The broke the kiss after a few seconds and couldn't stop smiling at each other. Nina wrapped her arms around Fabian's neck and hugged him and Fabe hugged her back.

"Like I've said before: SO romantic!" Amber said.

"So... what should we do now?" Alfie asked out of the blue.

"We should probably tell the students that some of the teachers are dead." Fabian said letting go of Nina and looking at his friends.

"Or..." Patricia said, trailing off, "we could cut school for the rest of the year and just relax and have fun!" Everyone laughed at her crazy idea, but they chose to do just that. Well, they all would attend school and stuff, they just won't be going _every_day.

"Alright, guys," Mick spoke up, "let's all get to bed. We need a good night's sleep."

"I'm with you on that." Amber said. "I am _way _behind on my beauty sleep." Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed at their over materialistic friend.

"Alright, let's head out. We have a big day ahead of us!" Alfie said while yawning. Jerome did the same and scratched his back. They both walked out with Patricia, Amber, and Joy right behind them.

"What a night." Mick mumbled.

"And don't forget, you have early training tomorrow." Mara reminded. Mick groaned at the thought of running at six in the morning which was only a few hours away.

Nina and Fabian both got up from their sitting positions and walked out hand-in-hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mara asked.

"Bed?" Nina asked.

"No way! What if you accidentally sleep on your injured arms? That is not going to gaurentee a speedy recovery!" Mara exclaimed. Nina and Fabian both smirked at thier friend's over-protective attitude.

"Then where do we sleep?" Fabian asked.

"Come with me." Mara said, grabbing their wrists and dragging them back to the living room. "You. Sit here." Mara said pushing Fabian on the chair and putting his injured arm on the armrest. "And you. Sit here." Mara said sitting Nina down on the chair next to him and putting her arm the same way as Fabian's. "Alright, that's better. 'Night, you two." Mara said walking out of the room.

Nina and Fabian both smiled at each other and laughed a bit.

"This was quite a night." Nina said.

"It was, wasn't it?" Fabian whispered. "Nina, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put you through all this. I-"

"Fabian, calm down. I forgive you. I always have." Nina whispered. "Although, this was pretty crazy. All this 'Tipping the Scales of Life' stuff."

"This whole adventure was crazy." Fabian remarked. They both smiled at each other one last time before Fabian leaned his head back on the chair. Nina tried to do the same, but couldn't find a comfortable position. She looked over at Fabian, how peacefully he slept. Then, she had an idea pop into her head.

Nina got up from her spot on the chair and tip-toed over to Fabian. She scooted him over a little bit to his left and she sat next to him on his right. She wrapped her injured arm around his waist and then put her head on his chest. Unknowingly to her, Fabian noticed everything she was doing. He looked down at her and smiled. He wrapped his bandaged arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. After, he laid his head back the way it was and fell asleep in total bliss.

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Really fluffy towards the end. My goal right now it to get at least 5-7 reviews on this chapter. ONE CHAPTER LEFT AFTER THIS ONE! Kinda sad, really. I've been having too much fun. But you all can expect a surprise that you won't know until the end of this story! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER!  
**

It was a normal summer's day at Anubis House. Everyone was very excited that their summer break has finally begun and couldn't wait for all the traveling they'll do. Since it was the last day of school, everyone decided to ditch thier classes and hang out instead. Though, their definition for "hanging out" on that particular day meant last minute packing. Alfie and Jerome were the first ones done, like every year, and they were bored out of their minds. Alfie was sprawled out on the couch looking at the ceiling while Jerome was slumped down on the chair looking at the blank T.V. screen.

"Hey, Alfie, what'cha wanna do?" Jerome asked.

"I don't know. What'cha wanna do?" Alfie asked back.

"And sadly, nothing comes to mind. This is definitely not how I wanna spend my last day of school."

"I got it! How about we prank the seventh graders again?"

"Nah, that'll never work. They're not as gullible like they used to be."

"Yeah, but you wish they were." Alfie remarked, laughing a bit. Jerome laughed back at him sarcastically.

"Not funny." Jerome scowled. "... We could put another dead fish in Amber's bed."

"Oh, not that again! Remember last time?" They both shuddered at the memory. "And now it's back to the question: What do you wanna do?"

"Listen, Alfie, this isn't working. First, I ask, 'What'cha wanna do?' and then you go off responding, 'I don't know. What'cha wanna do?'. Get with the program, Lewis! It's the last day of school, we haven't done any pranks since Victor was defeated, and may I remind, that was two months ago, and our parents will arive any minute to come pick us up. We have to do something!" Jerome rambled.

"Alright, fine. But, still, what'cha wanna do?" Alfie asked, obviously not processing anything Jerome just said.

"Aww, man, there you go again; the same words everytime!"

"Wait, man, I got it! This time, I really got it!"

"So you got it? So, what're we gonna do?" As Alfie opened his mouth to speak, he saw Nina with her last suitcase and Fabian was close behind her. They both looked really upset. Probably because they were leaving each other for the summer. "Whoa, forget my idea, man! It's time for our favorite soap opera!" Alfie said, pointing to Nina and Fabian.

"Oh, good, I've been in suspense for days!" Jerome said, plopping down next to Alfie.

Nina sighed and rubbed her bandaged arm. Fabian had his removed early because Nina's was much more severe. She turned and looked at Fabian and her expression said it all, she was really going to miss him.

"I guess this is it." Fabian whispered.

"I guess so." Nina whispered back putting on a fake smile, but Fabian saw right through it in a nanosecond.

"Hey, come here." Fabian soothed, embracing her. Nina wrapped her arms around him in response. "It'll only be for a little while. Remember our plan? I'm going camping with you and your Gran in America and after the Fourth of July, you're coming back here to celebrate your birthday."

"Oh, yeah, good point." Nina said, lightening up. Fabian chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Ahem." Patricia said from behind them, pretending to clear her throat. Fabian and Nina let go of each other and looked at their friend.

"Nina, I wanted to talk to you about this whole Victor situation-" Patricia started, but was cut-off.

"Patricia, I'm sorry about this whole thing. I didn't mean to put all of this on your shoulders-"

"No, I'm sorry." Patricia said, cutting Nina off. "I shouldn't have said you weren't one of us. Now looking back on all of this, you practically saved my best friend's life and I just wanted to say... thank you."

"You're welcome, Patricia." Nina said. "But, I could't have done it without your guys' help." Nina and Patricia gave each other a hug and Fabian looked at them, smiling. Just then, Joy came up from behind Patricia and cleared her throat. Patricia and Nina both looked at her. Joy went up to Nina and also gave her a hug.

"Thanks again, Nina. I owe you one." Joy said after she let go.

"No problem." Nina said. Then, they all heard a cab horn honk and Trudy went over to the small group.

"Nina, dear, this is your cab." Trudy said.

"Okay." Nina mouthed.

"WAIT!" someone called from the top of the stairs. They all looked up and saw Mara and Amber running down the stairs to say one last "good-bye" to their American friend. Amber gave Nina one of the tightest hugs she's ever gotten while Mara gave her a gentler one.

"What? I don't get a hug?" Mick asked from out of nowhere. Nina giggled and went up to the boy. They both hugged for a quick second before taking a glance at Alfie and Jerome.

"You boys want one too?" Nina asked.

"Oh, please," Jerome scoffed, "we are _men_ and men do not give, what you call, 'hugs'."

"But this time... we'll allow it." Alfie said standing up and giving Nina one. Jerome rolled his eyes and decided to join in on the hug-fest.

Trudy opened the front door and Nina grabbed a couple of her suitcases while Fabian grabbed the larger ones. When they walked outside, the cab driver came out of the car.

"Nina Martin?" he asked.

"That's me." Nina replied, glumly. The driver nodded his head and took the baggages one by one. When all were put into the car, Nina turned back to Fabian.

"I'm going to miss you." Nina whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too, Nines." Fabian whispered back. They both looked each other in the eye before sharing a quick kiss and giving each other one last tight hug. The rest of Anubis House piled up by the front door looking at the couple. Once the two broke the embrace, Nina slowly crawled into the cab and closed the door. "Remember, it's only for a couple weeks." Fabian reminded. Nina softly smiled at him.

The cab began to start as the key was quickly turned. Then, in a quick second, the cab began to drive at a medium speed. Fabian began to jog in order to keep up with it and gave Nina one last wave.

"Good-bye!" Fabian yelled while running.

"Good-bye, Fabian!" Nina yelled while waving back at him. As the cab drove out of sight, Fabian stopped waving and just kept staring at the road in front of him.

"Bye, Nina." he whispered into the open air. Fabian looked back at the house and slowly began to walk back to his housemates.

"It's gonna be a little dull around here without the American, isn't it?" Jerome asked Alfie.

"Yeah... so what're we gonna do?" Alfie asked.

"I don't know-WAIT! Don't you dare start that again!" Jerome growled through clenched teeth.

The End

**A/N: And it is... FINITO! Well, this has been a lot of fun to write, I admit it! I thought it wasn't gonna be popluar when I published the first chapter, but I got so many reviews and favorites/alerts and I just REALLY wanna say thank you to all my viewers! You were the people that kept me going. My goal is the same as the last, I want 5-7 reviews on this one. I just wanna get your final thoughts.  
**

**THANKS FOR READING! MEANS A LOT!  
**

**- Dodger out  
**


End file.
